Question Your Being
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: You cannot find love in the realms Her voice was raspy, and harsh You can only find hate and death.
1. Bells that sing their song

Bells chimed in the distance, to be precise, wedding bells. Today was suppose to be HIS happy day as well as hers, but no. She had not chosen him. Slowly he let his mind wander to the distant bells. How well he knew that day, the sun was high above him shining and the breeze was lit and cool. The day was only a disguise of what happened next. He remembered walking through the doorway and called her name and upon hearing a sound went to where it had come from. What he saw as he came to the gardens and same spot that he proposed to her, he stopped. There was Elizabeth wrapped in the Commodore Norrington's arms. His heart had stopped at the same time they turned to look at him. She had opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head. Calmly he looked to the Commodore and said "Congratulations." Then walked out, not wanting to hear a word of it from either of them.

Today he shook his head, never again. He could never love anyone like that again. It was only months ago, maybe six, he wasn't sure any more. Really he wasn't sure of anything.

"Will." A quiet voice said behind him, slowly he turned

"Mother Keller." He gave her a weak smile

"My God Willy, do you ever get any rest?" The old woman touched his cheek softly, "You look as if you're about to pass out."

"Perhaps it would be better that way." Will sighed and turned back to his work,

"No!" She stomped her foot and he turned abruptly, "No, no, I will not have you wasting away because some woman, no girl, played with you and kept you as her little underclass boy!"

"But mo…." He started, obviously startled by her sudden outrage

"No, William!" The woman calmed down, "Listen, there will be other girls. Let this one choose the wrong choice," she held his cheek again, "you are a great man William Turner. Your parents would've been proud of you, love."

"Yes I'm sure they would have been proud of their boy who helped a pirate out of jail, stole a ship, save an ungrateful girl, and is now friends with the notorious Jack Sparrow." His voice rose with every word he said,

"You forgot the Captain." Her eyes laughed, but he just scowled. She gave a sigh, "Willy I'm sorry this didn't work out for you, but as for all of that you did it to save someone, and don't forget you broke that curse that your father originally put on that cursed crew."

"That ungrateful someone who is getting married today, to someone else." As if on cue the wedding bells rang again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"My, my" Mother Keller clicked her tongue "you are a stubborn boy, Will Turner. Perhaps she may love him, can you be happy for her then?" When he didn't answer her, she kept going, "Fine, be as stubborn as that mule you have, but please you can't waste your happiness on this girl."

"Will my boy!" A familiar, unmistakable voice came through the door, "funniest thing jus' happened…. Ah the dear Mother Keller!"

"Hello, Jack!" She laughed as she pulled him in for a hug, "It's been a while."

"Too long!" The famous Captain Jack Sparrow stated and turned to Will, "Now, boy listen there is a lil' mix up at the church, that I am in the process of…."

"There is no mix up, Jack." Will said quietly,

"Oh." He said faintly, "Well then…"

"Jack," Will's eyes narrowed, "what did you do?"

"Nothing really," The Captain shrugged, "Jus' a lil' showin' up, maybe a little…"

"Dressing up as the minister?" Mother Keller raised an eyebrow as she starred at the cross that sat on his chest,

"Priest actually," He smiled faintly,

"Jack!" Will said angrily,

"You know those robes are quite comfy," His attention was more to the old woman than to the upset Will,

"Jack…"

"They have a lot of arm room,"

"Jack…"

"Did you know that…" Jack started,

"Jack!" The boy shout,

"Yes, William?" He finally acknowledged the very angry Will,

"What did you…" Will started

"Now, Willy" Mother Keller interrupted him politely, "I know I raised you better than to interrupt when people are speaking."

"Thank you my dear Mother Keller." Jack smiled at her, "I rather like that Willy, by the way."

"Why thank you Jack." She returned the smile; "I called him that since a little boy, well since he came to live with me."

"My God." Will said under his breath,

"Jack you can now finish the sentence that you were so rudely interrupted for." The old woman's smile was still plastered on his face,

"Well I was sayin' that," Jack began again, "Did you know that priest are not suppose to object to the wedding ceremony."

"Jack you're a pirate!" Will looked at him, "You're not suppose to impersonate a priest!"

"Its actually a very good way to get those little virgins." He said thoughtfully

"Nuns." Will corrected him

"Exactly my point." Jack nodded, and Will just glared, "Well I did my best and well they're still getting married but, uh, let's just say that, well, out of all my plans this one by far turned out the worst."

"When do any of your plans actually work Jack?" The boy questioned, 

"Well usually they just get myself into a lil' more trouble then its actually worth," He frowned a bit, "But let's just say that maybe you should come, and take a trip with me crew 'round the Caribbean." There was a pounding coming from the door.

"Mr. William Turner, open up, his majesty's royal navy has come to question you!" One of the officers said behind the door.

"Jack!" Will's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

"I'll explain better on the ship." Jack tugged at his arm, "Come on young Turner."

"Go Willy!" Mother Keller urged him, "Come and visit at night and I will have something for you to get."

"But…" Will started,

"Mr. Turner!" The officer pounded again,

"Take the back door and don't forget to come tonight!" The woman hugged him and sent him on his way. Calmly she walked to the door and answered it.

"Hello gentlemen." She smiled kindly, "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Mrs. Keller," One of the officers looked past her, "I need to speak with Mr. Turner, is he here?"

"No," Her eyes wide and innocent, "Why, he's off on business else where."

"I see," He nodded, "When he comes back tell him that Commodore Norrington would like to speak to him."

"My is he in any trouble?" She faked surprise,

"No, I'm sure it is a misunderstanding." The officer shrugged, "Please just tell him when he gets back."

"Alright, as soon as he gets back." Quickly the old woman closed the door and looked to the empty room, "Jack you have to have one of the best explanations that I have ever heard."

* * *

"Jack!" Will glared at the retreating back of the pirate captain,

"Yes Willy?" Jack turned around

"Don't call me that!" The boy was trying very hard to keep his voice strait, "And please tell…."

"Now let me get this strait," Jack took a deep breath, "Mother Keller can call you 'Willy' but I can't call you that? I would say that's a bit unfair William."

"Yes Jack, you cannot call me that." Will lifted a brow, "Now tell me what you did."

"I was afraid it was going to come to this." He sighed, "I impersonated a priest." There was a pause.

"That's it?" His anger was slowly drifting away, but his defenses still up, "You didn't kill anyone?"

"No." Jack answered,

"Poisoned anyone?"

"No." The man looked rather offened, "Do ya really think I'd poison someone?"

"How many people did you injure?" Will ignored the question

"Only twelve."

"Jack…."

"Alright six." Jack shrugged, "but it could've been twelve."

"Did you injure the bride or groom?" Will asked quietly

"Almost," He started, "but couldn't get to them."

"What do you mean 'you couldn't get to them'?" His eyes searched the other pirate's for answers, even though those endless pits gave nothing away

"I was a lil' late." Jack shrugged,

"Late to a wedding you were supposed to conduct?" He was entirely lost now, "How exactly does that happen Jack?"

"Not sure." The captain shook his head, and then turned to the bounty rich sea, "We should set sail now."

"But I told Mother…."

"Send her a note, or a necklace women always love necklaces." Jack suggested, "Actually they love any kind of jewelry."

"Captain!" An angry female voice shouted from the wheel, making Jack wince

"Yes, Ana Maria?" He asked weakly, making Will smile a tiny bit

"Are you planning to take the boy or are you two just goin' to have a lover's quarrel?" She spat

"I resent that." Jack stated, and Will opened his mouth to protest but Jack stepped in, "One more comment from you like that an' you'll be out on that wonderful island, savvy?"

"That's what you said the last thirteen times!" Her eyebrow quirked, "So I take it we're leavin'."

"Yes of course we're leavin'!" The captain shouted, "Bring up the damn anchor and take sail!"

"Aye, aye captain!" The crew kept a safe distance from the two people glaring at each other,

"'Bout time someone said something." Ana Maria muttered under her breath, turned to walk away while saying, "Good to have you back abroad Mr. Turner."

* * *

Ah, author note time! Haven't done this in a REALLY long time and haven't really read anything and am now just getting back into the "swing of things" so my question to you wonderful reviewers is this story worth even continuing or just plain crap………. and if its crap say it in a nice way.

Pharaohs Daughter


	2. To whore or not to whore

Will followed behind Jack by a few inches. He hated Tortuga more than anything well perhaps except Eli…. No he promised Mother Keller he would forget about her. The crew went into one of the taverns and some scattered while Jack and Will went to the most secluded table.

"What'll two blokes have?" A 'waitress' asked as they sat down

"I'm fin…" Will started

"Two rums." Jack cut in

"Alright." She nodded and walked away

"Now Willy…" Jack turned to him

"I told you not to call me that Jack." He glared

" I know but it's so… perfect." The captain smiled that ever-knowing smile

"Jack!" His fist hit the table

"Fine, but I can still call you Mr. Turner." Jack shrugged, and Will looked like he couldn't care less, "Now, Mr. Turner we are here to get your handsome head turned away from Ms. Swa… Mrs. Norrington so…" The 'waitress' came back with their rum, "Miss Faunce tell me who are your most virgin girls here?"

"Jack what…" Will's ears perked up and his eyes widened

"Your in luck Cap 'in Sparrow." The woman smiled, "We jus' got a new one yesterday, and seems to learn very quickly too."

"Perfect!" Jack announced, "My friend here needs a good…"

"Jack no!" The boy stood,

"Jus' gettin' over a girl." He whispered to the woman

"I see." She nodded

"I'm not getting over anyone and I certainly do not need… this!" Will shouted over the noise that was already present, making a few people stare but they quickly went back to what they were doing,

"Love, trust me this'll do ya some good. The girl aint too bad lookin' either." The woman put a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Go on lad its not like it'll do ya any harm." Jack gestured for him to go.

Will nodded in silent agreement. If he was to be a pirate then he might as well act like one. Finally he silently followed the woman that would lead him to… well he wasn't quiet sure what. She led him through a stairwell where pirates filled their lust.

"So boy," Miss Faunce spoke to him, "I must warn you it will be dark in there."

"Dark?" He know he sounded stupid but honestly he didn't care right now,

"Yes," She nodded still leading him down the hallway, "You will never be able to see the girl. It's a policy we have since she is new, and we never let the new ones see their first."

The woman knew he heard her so she kept going and didn't look back. Will felt a little sick. True it wasn't his first time since he and…. Well it wasn't his first, but honestly he didn't feel in the 'mood'. Finally they came to the last door and Miss Faunce knocked three times.

"Tell him to watch his step." A voice that had an accent that he was now trying to place answer.

"Go ahead." The woman opened the door and nodded him in.

Slowly Will made his way into the poorly lit room. He heard the door close and the light vanished. Not even the moonlight shown through. Will went forward.

"If you are trying to find me, monsieur," The voice came form his right "you are mistaken

"You're French." He asked dumbly as he moved closer to the voice when it started to speak again

"Non, but I did live there for six years. I must've picked up their accent a bit." She explained, "You're getting closer by the way."

"You remind me of someone." His feet stopped waiting to hear the voice again

"Is it the woman you are trying to forget?" Her tone became harsh,

"No," He shook his head and felt the edge of the bed on his legs and a warm hand caught his, quietly he finished, "just a girl I knew once when I lived in England."

"Were you childhood sweethearts?" The voice came closer and he felt hot breath on his

"You could say that." His voice horse, "but I…"

Lips crushing his cut him off. The girl may have been a virgin but he had to admit she was good perhaps even better than…

"Tonight." The girl broke from the kiss, her voice husky, "The woman that caused you this much pain, that made you come to me, does not exist, tonight pretend I am your childhood sweetheart."

* * *

Will woke to the darkness that he had fallen asleep in. He felt a weight upon his chest and felt relaxed that she hadn't decided to leave him alone in the dark when she could've seen just fine. She was still asleep according to her breathing. He didn't quite want to move yet since he was still tired and was anxious to see the girl's face in the sun. The girl stirred and he felt her eyelashes tickle his bear chest and her breathing quickened. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Out!" Her voice was harsh

"But…" He started

"Out!" She repeated, "Before you can see me and pay quick."

"Miss I haven't any money with me to pay." He looked down embarrassed, even though she couldn't see his face

"Oh," The girl seemed deflated, "I suppose I should have asked before."

"My captain can pay," he shrugged, "if you come downstairs with me."

"No!" She yelled, noticing she startled him she repeated more calmly, "No, I cannot go downstairs, I am not allowed."

"Oh." Will sighed, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Consider this on the house." She shrugged, but felt something trying to reach her hand and put something in it. "What's this?"

"My mother's ring." He moved to try and find his clothes and put them on,

"I cannot accept this." The girl made a move to give it back,

"No keep it." His voice warmed her, "Its your payment and my gift."

And with that Will Turner left the room.

* * *

The last Turner looked out to sea. It was endless and vast much like the darkness of last night. Last night… the thought crossed his mind once again the morning, but honestly all he could think about was the girl. Who was she? Why couldn't he just see one glimpse of her?

"So Willy." Jack sauntered up to him and slapped him on the back. "How was last night?"

"Jack." Will moaned at the use of the nickname that seemed to haunt him

"That bad huh?" He gave a frown

"No it wasn't…." He looked for the right words, "bad. Just stop calling me 'Willy'."

"So it was good?" Jack nodded successfully

"No. Jack…" Will was beginning to get annoyed

"Then it wasn't good?" The captain looked at him confused,

"Jack," He sighed, "it was fine, but I wouldn't like to…"

"Oh I see." Jack nodded, "Your one of those…"

"One of what?" Will asked

"Alright since you don't want to talk about it…" He trailed off and turned to the crew, "Heave to and take sail!"

"Jack!" The boy followed him, "what am I exactly?"


	3. Well that was unexecpted

1 Year later…

Captain!" A new crewmember, Artimis shouted from the crows' nest, "There's smoke comin' on the horizon."

"What direction?" Jack looked up to the boy

"West, captain!" He nodded towards the stretch of land where they were headed, "Towards Tourtuga!"

"Gibbs, Will!" The captain looked at the two crewmembers, "Bring out the sweeps!"

"Jack that smoke isn't jus' a simple fire!" Gibbs yelled, "The whole city must be burnin'!"

"Perhaps he just wants to save the last bit of rum." Will muttered to him,

"Heard that William." Jack smiled, "An' that's precisely what I plan to do."

"Ya can't do that Jack!" Gibbs protested, "We don't know who's doin' this!"

"Bring out the damn sweeps Gibbs!" Ana Maria shouted to the poor man, getting sick of them fighting.

"Damn woman gonna get us killed," He muttered as he went down below

"Oh so he listens to you!" Jack glared at her

"He's goin' to do what ya wanted him to do," She turned on him; "so don't yell at me for helpin' ya!" With that she walked away.

"Damn woman." Jack muttered,

"What exactly is going on?" Will looked towards the smoke that was coming closer

"She's probably jus'…" The captain started but Will gave him a puzzled look, then looked towards the smoke. "Norrington. Must've been tipped off."

"Elizabeth." He hissed, "She tipped him off."

"But Barbossa and his crew never came here with her." Jack looked at him,

"No I did." Will sighed, "She begged me to take her there, so I did. I never understood why…"

"Well take it from me lad." Captain Sparrow turned his head back to the burning city and looked sideways at him, "she's not worth you thinking of her."

"I suppose not. Thank you Jack" The boy stopped to think for a moment on Jack's words realizing that he never thought about the captain's words before, "That was a deep emotion, Captain."

"S'not that big o'deal." Jack shrugged, looking at Ana Maria. Will noticed but didn't comment.

"Captain!" she came up to them, "We pulled the sweeps back in and we're goin' to lower the anchor."

"On whose order?" He perked up,

"Mine." Her answer was clear, as they heard the anchor drop

"Oh bloody hell!" Jack threw his hands up, "Who's the bloody Captain of this bloody ship?"

"I'm sorry _captain_." Ana Maria's voice full of sarcasm, "but I told them to stop, cause otherwise we'd be ash by now!" Jack took a minute to control his anger,

"Load the boats!" The captain shouted as the crew came racing up the stairs. Jack started to the boats as Will followed behind. The boy, Artimis quickly went past Will, but Jack caught him. "Not this time."

"Come on, captain!" He whined, "I haven't been on land since I came on this ship!"

"Maybe next year." Jack went past him,

"But I'm fifteen!" Artimis looked at him, "I think I'm old enough to do the pirate thin'."

"Not talkin' like that ya wont." Captain Sparrow jumped in a boat.

"Next time." Will patted him on his shoulder while following Jack into the boat.

"For the moment, Artimis!" Jack yelled from the boat that was getting closer to the water, "You can watch the ship with Ana Maria!"

"Jack Sparrow!" An angry female voice yelled, but the tiny boat had made it safely to the water.

They set out towards the ill-fated Tourtuga. As they came closer screams, shouts, gunshots, and chaos that was far from the norm welcomed the crew of the Black Pearl. The once happily drunken streets were now terror stricken. There were no songs of joy, or lust only screams of terror. The small fleet of boats approached the beach. Will jumped out onto the sand and looked around.

"Jack are you sure this is a good idea?" He shouted above the noise

"Never said it was a good one." The captain shrugged. Gunshots were heard and they looked up to the noise. The red coats were unmistakable. Norrington had been behind this no doubt, along with Mrs. Norrington

"Will stay here." Jack said suddenly, as more boats came to shore,

"What?" Will looked at him as if he was about to laugh, "You can't be serious."

"Stay with the boats and make sure not to be seen." The captain ordered as he threw a hood over his head.

"What's that for?" A crewmember asked,

"Not to be burned or seen." Jack passed out some hood for everyone. Then turned to Will, "Stay here or go to the gallows in Port Royal." With that they crew was off. Will watched them until people running throughout the streets covered them. He on the other hand crept into one of the boats and fell asleep.

* * *

"Will!" A shout of his name woke him up, and he sat up quickly. Some of the crew, along with Jack, was running towards him. The streets were still chaotic but were calming down now. As they came closer her saw them carrying bottles and some supplies.

"Prepare to launch off now William!" The one he assumed to be Jack came towards him with a bundle in his hands. Very Quickly the remaining crewmembers and Jack jumped into the boats and shipped off. Will looked at Jack and the bundle in his hands.

"I didn't know your rum was that important to you." He smiled

"Its not rum." The man lowered his hood and removed some of the blanket to reveal a small baby. The people in the boats began to murmur

"Jack you know its not good luck to…." Gibbs started to say but was cut off but a gunshot that nearly hit him but hit the water. They turned back to the beach to see many redcoats lined up shooting their musket as them.

"Faster, blast it, faster!" Jack shouted at everyone as they began to row as fast as they could. Finally they were out of reach and close to the Black Pearl. When they went aboard the Black Pearl Jack pushed the tiny baby into Will's arms.

"Jack… what…" Will looked helplessly from the baby to Jack,

"Its not like I know what to do with it." He shrugged, and began to bark out orders.

"But Jack I…" His objection was cut off but a strong wail, and he looked down

"She looks hungry," Jack nodded to the baby

"What do you want to do, feed her?" Will's eyes became very large

"Find something to give her," He shrugged,

"But we don't have any milk," The boy protested, "She's not even a year old!"

"We have a cow down below." Artimis spoke up,

"When did we get a cow?" Jack asked, clearly surprised,

"Bob brought her aboard when we stopped at St. Thomas." He answered

"See," Jack turned back to Will, "We have a cow, get the kid some milk that way."

* * *

Will woke to small noises coming from next to him. It had been two months since they picked up the child and he had grown very attached to her. The crew joked that he had officially become a mother. Will made no comment but happily went about caring for the tiny baby. Suddenly she began to cry. 

"Come on princess." He cooed as he picked her up and started to move down the path towards the bottle that he made filled with milk. "Do you want some fresh air?" She made a noise, "Alright let's go."

The pair made their way to the deck. It was dark out and only the moon and the stars served as light. The necklace that was around her neck shimmered, in the dim light. It was plain silver with writing on it, writing that was foreign to him, and it was broken almost in half.

"So the mum and the lil' one come out during the night." Jack came up beside them.

"Not trying to peak in Ana Maria's room tonight?" Will retorted

"Odd lil' necklace she has there." He chose to ignore the comment and played with the necklace that was too large for the babe

"I wonder what it says." Turner gazed at it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, "Jack, how did you come across her?"

"Well." The pirate sighed, "While I was trying to go back to the boats, with rum in my hands a girl ran up to me pleading me to take her baby, because she had to go get her other one. I asked her where her other one was and she pointed to my favorite tavern that was up in flames. So I took the babe."

"What happened to the mother?" Will asked quietly fearing the answer

"Well she went back in and me hood must've fallin' down a tiny bit so some of those bloody redcoats saw me and started to come after me. I didn't see if she came out." He shrugged, and then quickly changed to another subject, "So have ya thought of namin' the kid yet?"

"I thought of some, but I'm not sure." His answer was honest

"Well let's hear them." Ana Maria came up behind them; "She can't go on her whole life with you callin' her princess."

"She could." Jack shrugged,

"Shut up." She looked at him quickly, and then turned her attention back to Will and baby, "So?"

"Well I thought of Mary after my mother." He started the fun naming game, "Or Jane after a woman that was friends with my mother."

"Nah," Jack shook his head, "Too many Janes and Marys."

"I had thought about Eliz…." His thought was caught off

"You can't name it after that witch!" Ana Maria shouted, making the babe squirm in Will's arms

"No it wouldn't be after her." He shook his head, "It would be after a girl I once knew in England."

"But that's too much of a reminder of Mrs. Norrington." Jack shrugged

"Well I had thought of one…" Will started, "but not many like it."

"Yer in charge of her its yer choice." It might have been the first time Ana Maria sounded kind, and Will was certain that it wouldn't be the last, "What is it?"

"Cosette." He sighed, "But it's just a reminder of what a friend once told me."

"Cosette." Jack repeated letting the name roll off his tongue, "French. Brilliant the French. I say it's a good name."

"But Jack I thought you…" Ana Maria started,

"Never said a thing about the French." He cut in, "I like that, Cosette…"

* * *

Hello again! Soooo far i have 1 review and yes i am VERY proud of it and thank u sooooooooooooooooo much to IntoDepp (I think i spelt that right) because it made my day. And i notcied i had 54 hits so if some people reviewed you also could be on my non-shit-list (please don't do me in for swearing) But to those of you reading, i thank you guys for actually taking the time to read it. 

Pharaohs Daughter


	4. Four Years Later

"Up, up, up!" A four-year-old Cosette whined at the man she called father,

"We're almost there, Cosette." Will sighed, and glanced at her

"Papa…" Her hands were outstretched and her brown eyes pleading with him, swiftly he took her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulder.

"So much for bein' a stern father." Jack commented,

"Like your so much better Jack." Will looked sideways at the pirate next to him,

"Uncle Jack," Cosette looked at him with her big brown eyes, "Can I wear your hat?"

"Sure thing princess." He laid his oversize hat on her head, as he said her nickname that had now stuck with her only Will really called her by her given name

"What do you say Cosette?" Will asked,

"Dunk you Uncle Jack." She gave him her priceless smile. They walked a little bit further in the nighttime of Port Royal.

"Here we are." Will smiled as he knocked three times on the door.

"Willy!" Mother Keller opened the door beaming, "And Cosette!" She hugged them both and turned to Jack, "I hope you know I'm still mad at you for not bringing him home that day."

"Mother Keller," Jack pretended to pout, "You know that was a mistake! I made a rash decision and am still regretting it with you bein' mad at me, so forgive an old pirate an' make him welcome in yer house."

"Well since you put it that way…" She let them in, "Hurry before anyone sees."

The three went into the darkly lit room. Will put Cosette down and she went to the chest that held her toys. The rest went to sit at the table, and Mother Keller poured some warm apple cider for herself and Will, while she gave Jack some rum.

"You always know what I like." He gave her a smile and drank some from the mug

"So how's the seas these days?" She asked

"Calm." Will shrugged, "Luckily we haven't encountered any other pirate ships, and so I don't mind having Cosette with us." He glanced at her as she played with her dolly completely lost in her own world.

"Willy you should really let her stay here." Her eyes followed his, "Its not safe."

"Since Norrington got rid of Tourtuga there aren't really any threats." He took a drink from his mug, "Besides how would that look if all of a sudden you had this child with you?"

"People wouldn't think anything of it." She shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"But I couldn't…."

"I know, I know." A smile graced her old face, "She's like your daughter."

"She is my daughter." Will couldn't have said it plainer. He really did love Cosette like a daughter, perhaps it was because he had her since she was a baby, but in all the same he felt like he couldn't love anyone more.

"She has his eyes." Jack cut into the conversation,

"But she's not mine by blood." The sentence alone deflated him,

"Ever found out what that necklace said or meant?" Mother Keller changed the subject to Will's advantage,

"No," He shook his head, "its broken in halves, some of the words, we think, are in the other half."

"Papa." A little voice said

"Yes princess?" Will turned to her, she yawned and rubbed her eyes "Are you tired Cosette?"

"No." She shook her head but her eyes were half closed

"Why don't you go and lay down?" His voice grew soft and kind

"No." The little girl marched up to him and crawled into his lap and was asleep in seconds

"Well she's stubborn." Mother Keller smiled all knowingly, "So pirates aren't quite the population anymore?"

"They seemed to just disappear after the fire in Tourtuga." Will shrugged

"They're hidin'." Jack answered; an air of darkness surrounded the conversation "They're waitin'."

"For what?" Will asked; for it was his first time hearing this

"Don't know." He frowned the air suddenly passed, "Mayhap there might be a new island somewhere we don't know about. That's serving rum, women…."

"As long as they don't come here and ruin my place," Mother Keller sighed, "Pirates and I will be at peace."

"I think they just might've died out." Will commented, "We haven't had any threats and that's rare when you're traveling with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack was about to retort when a voice was heard from the front door. "Mrs. Keller!" A banging from the door sounded, "His Majesty's Royal Navy is here to question you of a few things."

"I'll be right there!" She shouted

"Are you mad?" Will's eyes widened, "They're going to…."

"William listen," Her voice went to a whisper, "You and Cosette in the cupboard. Jack in my bedroom and find a place there." Will carried Cosette and both disappeared into the cupboard.

"Mother Keller…" A sly grin covered Jack's face

"Jack this is not the time to joke!" She shooed him into the bedroom.

"Mrs. Keller!" The pounding on the door grew more agitated

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The old woman made her way to the door and opened it to a red-coated man standing there "My you boys came here late! I was jus' sleepin' and thought you were…."

"We have reason to believe that you are housing pirates." The man said,

"Why I don't know what you mean!" She smiled sweetly, "I never had any pirates here."

"Two in particular," He ignored her sweet answer, "William Turner and Jack Sparrow. The Commodore has commanded that all pirates be hung till death."

Will heard this and his grip tightened on the sleeping Cosette. She gave a deep sigh in her sleep.

"We have been ordered to search the house and bring back anyone or anything we find that might be related to piracy." The man's stern voice said

"We?" Mother Keller raised a brow. The man made his way in and opened the door more to reveal at least ten more soldiers. At an instant they made their way into the small house before she could say anymore. They rummaged through every corner. Soon one was close to the cupboard. Mother Keller made a move to stop him but it was a little late.

"Ah, what have we here?" The soldier smirked,

"There you are Willy!" Mother Keller came towards them as Will came out of the cupboard, "Oh I'm so glad you have found darling Cosette!"

"Mother Keller…" Will shook his head, and she dropped her act. They were caught and there was nothing she could do.

"Papa." Cosette's tired eyes widened when she saw the men standing in front of her, "Who's that?"

"Well we found two." The red coat nodded. Soon there was a noise from the bedroom. "Soon to be three."

They made their way towards the bedroom. The captain of the group opened it and looked inside. Cosette giggled at the site before them.

"'Ook at Uncle Jack!" She giggled,

"'Ello," Jack turned to them, "don't think we've met before."

"By order of His Majesty's Royal Navy," The man looked uncertain "These pirates are under arrest. Now Mr. Sparrow if you kindly and quickly change back into your clothes."

"I quite like these skirts though," Jack swished the skirts together, "They're very breathable, though I can do without the corset. It's not very comfortable. You should try these…."

"Mr. Sparrow!" The officer shouted, making Cosette and Will glare at him, "Change into your clothes right…"

"Captain!" Jack sighed, "Why can't anyone get that right?"

"Change!" The officer shouted, "Now!"

* * *

To the people that are Reviewing THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! To the people that aren't, thank you for reading, but really i wouldn't mind you reviewing...Anway... if any of you are keeping track, Cosette if four. Not that it really matters i just thought i say it, oh and i think its next chapter some people might not be too happy with me... But thanks again! 

Pharoahs DAughter


	5. The Inocent Always Are Blamed

Will sat on the old bench. It was a small, hot cell. He and Jack would go in court tomorrow and be charged of piracy and hung. Cosette would be branded and Mother Keller would probably take her in. No they hadn't arrested Mother Keller, perhaps she was considered too old. He didn't know and frankly right now he didn't care, because Cosette would be cared for after... that.

Tonight would be a restless night. He looked over at Jack and Cosette. They slept peacefully together. Cosette was curled up in his lap and he was resting against the cold, damp wall. Tomorrow night would be his last night. Quietly he laid down and fell into a fit-full sleep.

"Mr. Sparrow and Mr. Turner!" A redcoat rattled the iron doors. "The courts waiting."

"May I bring my daughter?" Will asked as Cosette's hand held on to his. The officer looked down, and his face softened. All he did was just nod.

They followed the officer quietly. Jack was surprisingly quiet, Cosette was scared, and Will couldn't find anything to say. They made it into a courtroom filled with people from all classes. All of them had heard the famous story of Will Turner and the Commodore's Wife, and of Captain Jack Sparrow. Tonight all those stories would come crashing down and fall into nothingness. Whispers suddenly rung through the courtroom and Cosette held on to Will's hand tighter. Will looked down at her and back up. Suddenly he felt cold and looked at the person starring back at him.

She was beautiful, still. Though he knew what kind of heart she had. She looked from him to the little girl standing next to him, and for a second she seemed to deflate. Quickly she looked away.

The threesome was to sit in the first row that was locked. Will looked around the room and saw many people he recognized.

"Jack Sparrow to the stand please." Governor Swann sat at the top of the councilmen. Jack made his way to the platform that stood directly in the center of the half circled group of men. After reading off all the things he was charged for he said, "What do you plead, Mr. Sparrow?"

"To be called Captain Sparrow." Though he was serious, many in the courtroom snickered

"Mr. Sparrow do be serious." The familiar voice of Norrington came to everyone's ears.

"I am!" Jack protested, " Why can't I be called by my proper bloody name?"

"Because you are a pirate and pirates don't have proper names." His answer swift, "Now what do you plead?"

"Is this a trick question?" Jack looked at him confused

"No, Mr. Sparrow!" Norrington seemed to take over this trial.

"Not guilty?" He shrugged,

"You are saying you are not a pirate?" His eyebrow raised,

"Well I'm not sayin' that, but I'm jus' doin' what I was born to do." He shrugged again

"Then you are guilty." Norrington nodded, "You are dismissed Mr. Sparrow. Next…"

"Wait a minute!" Jack shouted, "Have you not the love of the sea, Commodore? If you weren't bred so high and mighty then I warrant you would be the one on this stand and not me!" There was a moment of silence in the courtroom.

"You are dismissed Mr. Sparrow." Norrington repeated calmly, "And guilty. Mr. William Turner is called to the stand." The men quickly took Jack away and out of the courtroom. Will began to make his way to the stand, when a tiny hand caught his.

"Papa don't go!" Cosette began to sob and hold on to him very tightly,

"I'll be right back I promise." Will knew that she wouldn't believe him after they took Jack.

"Papa!" She screamed as he tried, gently to pyre her fingers off of him.

"Mr. Turner." Governor Swann spoke and Will turned to look at him, "You may also bring the girl to the stand."

Will nodded and picked up the sobbing Cosette. The two made their way to the stand.

"You are charged with piracy, and kidnapping." The Governor stated, "What do you…"

"Kidnapping?" Will questioned,

"Yes, of the Governor's daughter and the girl you are holding in your arms." He nodded,

"I saved your daughter sir!" Will burst out, "I didn't kidnap her!"

"Without his permission and the price of piracy." Norrington spoke

"She came back well and safe, and you pardoned me!" He looked at the two men. Norrington and the Governor looked at each other,

"Then what of the girl in your arms?" Norrington questioned,

"Her mother was lost in the fire at Tourtuga and Jack gave her to my keeping." Will's voice became quiet and he glanced at Elizabeth who was looking down and looked relieved. Again the courtroom became quiet.

"She called you her father." Norrington lifted a brow,

"She has been with me since she was an infant, sir." Will looked down, "She is not of my blood."

"Papa." The girl whispered as she looked at him. He couldn't look at her. He could feel eyes starring at him. Again he glanced at Elizabeth and saw tears. Were they tears of relief? Or tears of pity?

"But she looks to me as her father." Will swallowed hard, "I'm all she has."

"Now you are only charged with piracy." Governor Swann's voice was quiet, "How do you plead?" Will couldn't answer, he knew he was guilty, they knew he was guilty and so did everyone in the courtroom. He was a dead man either way.

"Mr. Turner?" Norrington said in an aggravated tone, "Are you guilty or not?"

"Guilty." Will answered.

"Very well." Norrington nodded, "Take Mr. Turner and this little girl back to the cell. Mr. Turner will be hung tomorrow at noon and the girl branded a pirate tonight and released."

"She has done nothing!" Will looked at him, "She is innocent!"

"Take him away," Norrington waved his hand,

"My daughter is innocent!" He yelled. The guards came towards him and Cosette. They began to pull them apart.

"Papa!" Cosette sobbed,

"She's innocent!" Will struggled against the men, "She's done nothing!"

"Mr. Greenwald," Norrinton turned to the man by the heated mettle, "brand this child."

"NO!" Will yelled. The guards held him tighter as he struggled with everything he had.

"Papa!" The hysterical Cosette sobbed. The two that held her straightened her out on the floor and tore a piece of her dress in the back and pushed it back.

"Let her go!" Will looked at the men. Mr. Greenwald made his way to her inching nearer and nearer.

"Have you no heart?" Will looked at Norrington who just stared back. His expression blank.

"Papa!" Cosette screamed as the burning hot mettle hit her fresh. She struggled, but soon became still and quiet.

"Cosette!" Will yelled and the guards released him and Mr. Greenwald hurried away. He quickly went to her and knelt down beside her. She was limp but still breathing. Tears began to come to his eyes. He looked at Norrington.

"May your children never know the soft touch of a father." Will's voice was savage, "May they only know the cold hard flesh that is so visible to everyone around him."

"Mr. Turner!" The Governor said

"May they only know the cold, stone hearted man that everyone hates!" His voice had rose with every word he spoke. Then he turned and went back to his cell. Tonight would be his last night.

* * *

This is THE saddest chapter I EVER wrote. Poor Cosette. and I'm sorry if I offended anyone in any way! But don't worry about her, she'll soon surprise a few people :) Besides I like her too much to just get rid of her! Oh and to answer Smithy's quesiton... No I didn't name Cosette after the girl in 'Les Mis" I actually really like the name and I've never seen it either, but would like to (Love the Music). But Please review, cuz I'm starting to loose faith :( 

pharaohs daughter


	6. There will always be that one night

Will went to the far corner of the cell and sat there with Cosette close to him. She was breath steadily as if in sleep, but he knew that she was in pain beyond belief. For the rest of her days he wouldn't be there to sooth it.

"I take it, it didn't go well." Jack said from another corner.

"Shut up Jack." Will glared

"What happened?" He asked

"They branded her." He swallowed hard "Branded her a pirate!" Jack went over and looked at the brand that was still hot and red, "She'll have it for the rest of her life. No one will want her. She'll be alone, all alone. No one…"

"Will." A familiar quiet voice interrupted him.

"Go away Elizabeth." He wouldn't look at her. Slowly Jack shrunk into the shadows, as far away as he could get from them.

"Will I just…" She sighed

"Go away!" He yelled, and turned to her

"Please Will…" Her voice pleading, "Can we just talk, like old times?"

"I have spoken to you in over five years," His brow lifted and he was trying to calm himself down on the outside, "Now just before they want to, no your husband, wants to kill me you want to talk, 'like old times'?"

"Please Will." Elizabeth begged, "Just tell me the truth. Who is that girl?"

"The girl that your husband branded would be my daughter." He gave a heartless laugh, "My related, non-blood daughter."

"So she's not yours?" She asked quietly

"No." His voice was harsh, "Is that all you wanted to know? If I actually had a daughter? Would it matter? Would you care so much?"

"I do care Will!" Her protest fell on deaf ears

"Why, Elizabeth?" He asked, "Do you care because you are so selfish that even after giving up a man you can't stand to see him with another woman, let alone happy with another woman?" She didn't answer so he continued, "You can't even bare to even think about me with another woman can you?"

"Will listen!" She shouted

"No!" Will shook his head, "no, you and I have nothing to talk about. Even if we did I wouldn't speak to you."

"You're speaking to me right now." She retorted,

"So you still have some of that fiery girl in you?" He smiled at the memory then it faded, "No Elizabeth you and I are not the same people. We can never talk like we did in the old times." She was silent. "Maybe I'll be lucky to see you at my hanging tomorrow."

He couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tired he couldn't. Cosette was now sleeping on his chest, her blond, curly hair seeped over her eyes and all around her. He felt content with her just there.

"Are you afraid?" Jack's question came out of nowhere to him

"Yes." Honestly he didn't want to talk about it, but asked anyway, "Are you?"

"No." Jack answered, "I've been around death long enough to understand it. I'm not afraid of actually dying, just what happens afterward." Suddenly a noise made them look out of their cell window.

"Is it the Black Pearl?" Will asked

"No." Jack shook his head,

"Where is it then?" He looked at him; Cosette was resting on the floor.

"They were comin' to get us tomorrow but their behind the rocks hiding." His eyes searched the noise, "Beside the cannons from the Black Pearl don't sound like that."

"You are obsessed with that ship." Will shook his head

"And you are the same with that kid." Jack looked sideways but quickly back at the window, "Get out of the way!" They leapt out of the way as a cannon went through the wall. Cosette yawned and turned in her sleep. Jack went towards the hole.

"The way down is too steep to carry her." He nodded towards Cosette,

"Then you can go." Will shrugged,

"Nah." Jack went over and sat beside the sleeping Cosette and put her on his lap. "I think I'll just stay here."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Mr. Turner, Mr. Sparrow." A redcoat spoke through the bars, "You are required to come with me, and you may bring the girl."

They got up and followed the redcoat. Today was the day, but it was only nine. Too early for both of their hangings.

"They might just want it done early to get it over with." Jack shrugged, answering the unasked question. Cosette was still and still sleeping, having been restless throughout the night. Finally the guard stopped in front of a door.

"Commodore Norrington would like to see you." He said as he opened the door and they stepped in.

"Where have you taken her?" Norrington burst out the moment they came in, making Cosette stir and wake up from her sleep. She stayed still upon hearing his voice.

"Please Commodore Norrington," Will said calmly, "Will you refrain from shouting, it scares Cosette."

"Where is my wife?" His voice lowered but still filled with panic. Will and Jack stared at him,

"You mean the wit… bonny lass is gone?" Jack looked at him, "Well you aren't a very good husband are you?"

"Mr. Sparrow please!" Governor Swann cut in, "We just want to know where she has gone to and that she comes back safely."

"Why do you think we have her?" Will asked, "We've been locked up for two days."

"We were thinking that you told your pirates to kidnap her." He continued,

"We didn't do anythin' of the sort." Jack shrugged, "And we don't know where the bonny lass has gone to."

"Mr. Sparrow please refrain from profound words." Governor Swann sighed,

"I didn't say anythin' profane, my good governor." He shook his head,

"Please stop calling my daughter, bonny lass then!" His normal calm tone grew, "She is a respectable woman…"

"A lyin' deceitful woman." Jack muttered,

"What was that?" Norrington glared,

"Nothin', not a thing." Jack put his hands up in defense,

"We have a note that was left behind," Norrington handed the note to Jack and Will looked at it, "An almost ransom note."

"It says there's nothing you can do to get her back." Will lifted a brow,

"But the bottom," Swann pointed to it, "It's a different language."

Will studied it for a few minutes and said to Jack, "It's the same language that Cosette has on her necklace."

"Aye it is." Jack nodded, "I think it's an ancient language."

"What is it?" Norrington said impatiently,

"It's the same language she has on her necklace, I think." Will started to put Cosette down on her feet, "Papa has to see your necklace."

"No." She clung to him, "not moving!"

"Princess please," He sighed trying to make her stand in front of him, "Let papa see your necklace."

"Bad man." The girl shook her head. Will looked to the two men, "Hurt me."

"They wont hurt you now I promise." He looked at her and her big chocolate brown eyes seemed so trusting. She nodded and pulled away from him looking at the floor. Will took the note from Jack and compared the two writings, and nodded, "They're the same."

"That's great," Jack said sarcastically, "but what do they say?"

"Dose who enter da realm are bound for eternity." Cosette pointed to the words on the paper, "Day pass on…"

"Go on Cosette." Will nodded; she shook her head "Why not?"

"Cause dere's no more." She shrugged,

"Seems to me," Jack studied the girl like everyone else in the room, "that her mum has a lot of explainin' to do."


	7. And there will be that one day

The four men began to search the libraries in both houses. It seemed a never-ending search. They looked at all the books in both houses. Jack and Norrington in his house, and the Governor and Will and Cosette in the other. Will and Swann kept looking while Cosette looked at a picture book Governor Swann had found for her.

"She really is a darling girl." Governor Swann said fondly,

"Pity she had to be branded," Will's tone suggested otherwise

"I didn't order it, Mr. Turner." He said quietly, "Commodore Norrington did."

"Well you wouldn't be too thrilled if your daughter was branded a pirate for life." Will glanced at the man beside him, "Even if she was innocent."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Swann looked sharply at the younger man, Will shrugged, and "Yes I know you're right, did you know that Elizabeth refused Norrington the moment they got home? Did you know she wept for you and your daughter before she knew that it was just a foster?" Will didn't say anything and pretended to ignore the man, but Swann knew otherwise so he continued,

"But I saw Elizabeth when she saw that child." Governor Swann stated, "She thought what everyone else did, that it was indeed your child."

"She is my child." Will said harshly,

"Not by blood." The Governor shook his head, "But, by God, the girl could be. I see how attached you are to the child and by that Mr. Turner, I cannot stand to see the girl loose her father." He turned to him, "You rescue my daughter, and I will let you live your days in peace. Bring my daughter alive and able to live and I will let you live."

"And Jack?" Will questioned,

"Will, of course, live either way." He shrugged. A silent agreement passed between them. They began to go back to their work again.

"Why did Elizabeth choose Norrington?" Will asked suddenly, while still looking through a book he had no idea what it was about,

"I told her to." The Governor answer, " I wanted her to be happy."

"She could've been happy with me." He mumbled,

"No," His head shook, "you two had something, true, but Norrington would see to her comfort and still provided her with love and support. I must admit, Mr. Turner, I will always look to you as Elizabeth's beau, but you two never could've been happy. You were _too _different." There was a pause, "You must understand what I'm saying. Speaking of course as a father to another."

"Perfectly." Will nodded, and went back to looking into books. Suddenly he picked up a book. It wasn't a normal reading book it was a dairy. _Beatrice Fisher _was on the front. Will opened it to the middle.

_Dear Diary,_

_My God! I have found them! I have found the realms! And, oh are they peaceful! I hope I meet someone there! My husband has become as boring as I thought. He speaks no more of love and romance only politics…_

"Governor," Will looked at him, "Who is Beatrice Fisher?"

"That would be Elizabeth's mother," He nodded, "my wife."

"What do you know about her?" His eyes narrowed,

"Why?" The Governor hurried over to him, "What have you found?"

"Sir," Will swallowed, "Your wife went to the realms."

* * *

"Most of its in that language and I can't read it." Will shrugged as he pointed to the dairy. 

"Get Cosette to read it." Jack shrugged

"I don't want her reading it!" Will looked at him

"What 'fraid it'll say somethin' bad?" He looked at him, and lowered his voice so the other two men in the room couldn't hear, "Will come on, this could mean our freedom."

"You were going to be free anyway, if I remember correctly." Will lifted a brow,

"You were goin' to be free too, Willy!" Jack shrugged, "Jus' let the kid read it."

"How do we know she's just not making it up?" Norrington asked,

"I'm not, bad man!" Cosette narrowed her eyes, "You're a bad, bad man. You made owie!"

"Cosette," Will said in a gentle tone, "Come here and read this for papa." The girl was overjoyed to do something the grown ups couldn't do and rushed over to him. She stood on a chair so she could read it.

"I can hear dem, now, in my dreams." The girl read with ease, "Dey speak to me. Tell me what to do. And now I find myself with child." Cosette looked at her father, "Papa what does dat mean?"

"Keep reading Cosette," Will nodded towards the book and gave Jack a glare,"I'll tell you later."

"Dey say someding 'bout her opening, someding but I'm not quite sure what." Cosette read on, "De monsters I know dat. Not people. Dey come only when I'm sleeping and I'm certain dey will haunt my child too."

"Go to her last entry." Governor Swann said in a low voice,

"Read this Cosette." Will urged her

"My daughter! My beautiful daughter!" She read, "She hears dem, I know. It pains me to know dat she will be de one. Dat she will be de one to go to my island of dreams and release him. I am certain de ones who have tried to catch me all dose years have failed. For he will catch me and kill me. My master will kill me and yet I am happy for it. Together my beautiful, all-knowing child will release him and me. Poor, stupid husband if only you knew how much you will suffer in years to come. Elizabeth, when you read dis follow the man to the island of dreams. Do not be 'fraid for I will see you dere my child." Cosette looked to her father, "Papa I'm tired and my owie hurts."

"Keep reading," He nodded, "Then you can rest and we'll be on the Black Pearl." Will looked to Swann, who nodded. Cosette gave a sigh and continued,

"If he does not come. Take a ship, with de biggest crew you can handle, and sail south. A small island is dere, but you must go south. Remember we will see each other dere." Cosette yawned as she finished and went to Will, who was too stunned to pick her up. The room was silent.

"Papa!" Cosette sounded frustrated, "Go to Black Pearl now!"

* * *

"Mr. Turner," Norrington sighed, visibly frustrated "You must take at least one officer with you." 

"No." Jack answered for Will

"Please Mr. Sparrow your intruding will only make things worse." He raised an eyebrow,

"See that ship right there?" Jack pointed to the Black Pearl, "That's mine not Willy's. So that would make me bloody captain! Which everyone seems to forget!"

"Well then, _captain_." Norrington looked at him, "Will you allow one officer to come with you?"

"NO!" The captain shouted, "because last time I was even this close to you somethin' bad happened and if I let one of your bloody officers on my ship then…" Jack pointed a finger at him at lost for words,

"Then, what Mr. Sparrow?" He seemed amused

"Commodore Norrington," Governor Swann spoke up, "Perhaps it is best if they proceed alone. After all they are experts in their field."

"I am concerned only for my wife's safety." Norrington looked to the Governor,

"As am I, but…"

"We'll return Mrs. Norrington without harm," Will broke in, "I promise we'll have no contact with her while on the ship. Only when we are saving her life."

"Agreed." Norrington nodded, then turned to an officer, "Bring Ms. Nuller here."

The officer nodded and disappeared.

"Aw Commodore," Jack smiled, "you shouldn't have."

"Elizabeth will need female companionship." Norrington chose to ignore them, "I have asked her most loyal servant to go with you both to bring her back. Also Ms. Nuller has a son, around the girl's age so I thought it would be a nice playmate for her."

"How thoughtful." Will said sarcastically. Cosette tugged on his hand, "What princess?"

"Boys are yucky." She scowled,

"I agree with you." He nodded,

The door opened and woman with curly blonde hair walked in. Soon followed a small boy Cosette's age, he had curly brown hair and his mother's eyes, blue.

"Elizabeth?" Will looked in wonder

"Mr. Turner you must be…" Swann started, but was cut off

"William?" The woman looked at him in shock, and smiled brightly. Quickly she ran to him and threw her arms around him,

"My God I thought I never see you again!" He hugged her tightly and released her, "How did you end up here?"

"Well…" She sighed as a shadow crossed her face,

"Ms. Nuller," Norrington looked at her, "I thought you said your name was Mary Nuller."

"Mary Nuller?" Will asked,

"I changed it when I came down here." The woman's voice was soft, "For family reasons." Norrington nodded, looking convinced. Will wasn't,

"Beth what…"

"You may talk about this later," Norrington interrupted, "Now you may rescue my wife."

* * *

Sorry about the way the "translation" was, but you can't expect a four-year-old's voice to change too. Make me happy, REVIEW! 

Pharaohs Daughter


	8. The Lovers Speak only once

Will looked out to sea. They had left Port Royal a week ago and Beth still hadn't told him why she changed her name. Back when he lived in England they could speak of anything to each other. Now when he tried to ask her why she was here and not there, she would just make some excuse and hurry off, but by God how much she changed. Elizabeth Decon used to be a scrawny under weight girl, and now had evolved into a curvy woman, with beautiful blond curly hair and blue eyes that sparkled when she was happy.

He had also found Mother Keller lying on her bed in her house, shot in the leg. His plan for leaving Cosette with her evaporated and he took her to the fort where she would be watched over and kept safe.

"Will?" A familiar feminine voice came to his ear, and he turned to see Beth walking towards him

"I would say your name," He sighed, "But I'm not sure what to call you." She looked down,

"I'm sorry Will." Her voice became quiet, "I just…"

"Why have you come down here?" Will questioned her. She, in turn, began to start to leave, "No, you're not leaving again! Tell me! Why are you here?"

"How much time do you have?" She smiled wearily

"All the time in the world." He smiled back, "As long as we don't get to the island early."

"Well," The woman sighed, "let's just say after you left everything became hard. My mother made us, both move to France…"

"I thought you always wanted to go to France?" Will looked at her strangely

"Of course," She shrugged, "But England was the last place I saw you and I didn't really want to leave it. So we moved. Then mother got sick, and became delirious." Her eyes glazed over at the memory, "She spoke in her sleep, and was restless. She kept yelling out to something, but I never understood what. After a month she finally died, and I was alone in Paris, the city of love." She said sarcastically, "I found a ship that was cheep." Her story continuing, "And I decided that I should finally find my father down here, like you did. I even hoped I would find you. But the ship, I soon found out was a pirate ship."

"Did they harm you?" Will asked suddenly,

"No," She shook her head, "Actually they were very nice to me, but they said that they could only drop me off in Tourtuga. I agreed since that would mean I was down here and hopefully had a chance at seeing my father or you. Then I found out he was dead, when I arrived in Tourtuga."

"How did you know your father was a pirate?" He questioned, "I didn't…."

"I guessed," Beth shrugged, "I mean long trips away, bring us both strange items from unknown from places we never heard of. Besides my mother told me before she died, thinking I was old enough to hear it. Anyway…"

"Ouch!" A cry was heard from behind him, "Dumb girls!"

"That's what you get for stealing, dolly!" the two adults turned to see, Cosette clutching her doll and Guillaume, Beth's son, with his hands on his hips, both glaring at each other.

Cosette saw her father look at her and Guillaume saw his mother. They both looked at each other and ran full force toward each of their parents. Luckily the children didn't weigh anything so each caught their own and set them on the ground.

"Cosette" Will began, "What did…."

"He stared it!" She pointed frantically to Guillaume

"Nuh ah!" He retorted,

"Yeah ah!" Cosette glared, "He took dolly, and almost made her go into de water!"

"I wasn't goin' to let her go!" Guillaume protest, "You wouldn't let me finish my cookie!"

"Cause you were teasin' me 'bout havin' one!" She stomped her foot, "An' you…"

"Cosette." Will came into the conversation, "please, why don't you go and find Uncle…."

"Cosette, Guillaume!" Jack shouted looking around for them,

"Uncle Jack!" Both of the kids ran to him, even, Guillaume since Jack was such a good playmate and even acted like a kid, and of course because he was a pirate. Will and Beth smiled,

"Well I think that solves our problems." Will turned to her,

"Yes I suppose it does." She nodded, "And I suppose you want me to finish my story?"

"That would be nice." He agreed,

"Well," Her voice moved her back into the past, "After I found out he was dead, I was waitress in a tavern…"

"Waitress in a tavern?" Will lifted a brow, "what exactly…."

"Will please!" She gasped, and then gave a sly smile, "That doesn't come until afterward. Anyway, I heard about the Black Pearl and you saving the girl and heard you were in Port Royal. I began to start saving money, but after a while I found out that being a waitress in a tavern earns to just enough to live. So one night I sold myself…"

"Beth…" He looked at her with concern,

"Will if you keep interrupting me I'll never get through this!" Beth sighed, "Alright, anyway, it was only one night. He was very kind to me, but I never saw him, because whores never see their first, especially if she's a virgin. But I remember he didn't have any money, of course that was stupid for me to do, because your suppose to ask for the money before you…" She seemed at lost for words, "you know…the poor bloke gave me this ring instead." Beth took out the necklace was hiding in her bodice and showed him the ring. Will on the other hand felt like he was going to be sick and paled a bit, Beth didn't notice.

"He said it was his mother's ring." She gave a tiny laugh, "I felt bad and tried to refuse, but he gave it to me before he left. Well a month later I found myself with children."

"Children?" Will's voice was weak, but she took no notice for she was looking out to sea, unable to see her childhood sweetheart's face,

"Well I found that out a little later during the pregnancy and well I couldn't self myself anymore so I waitresses again." She kept talking Will wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. Children? Mother's ring? Beth being… He felt like he was going to be sick. Beth had his mother's ring that he gave away…. that night! Did that mean that Guillaume was his? Suddenly Beth cut into his thoughts,

"…. during the fire in Tourtuga, well it was horrible." She sighed, "I had to…"

"Had to what?" He felt that whatever she had to say right now might make him sicker than he already felt,

"I had to give one of my children away." Tears started to form in her eyes, "I told a man that he had to take my little girl away…" Will swallowed hard, little girl? "Since the tavern I stayed at was on fire, and I had to go and get Guillaume from the fire. Then I ended up in Port Royal, because the navy captured my little boy, and me. They were feeling 'kind' so they let me work and live with the Norrington's. And now I'm here."

Silence came between the two until Beth said quietly, "Please Will say something."

"I'm not exactly sure of what to say." He honestly answered, "Who was the man that took your little girl? What did he look like?"

"Well he had a hood over his head so I couldn't see." She shrugged, "But I tried to look back, but he was gone." The woman smiled, "I gave my girl a necklace. It was broken in half, because I hoped one day I would see her again. I suppose that will never happen, will it?"

"Beth…" He started to reach out for her hand, trembling,

"What is it Will?" Her eyes had a worried look in them

"Beth…I…"

"Willy a lil' help over here!" Jack shouted breaking the moment into little pieces. Guillaume and Cosette were on top of him wrestling him to the ground.

"Jack shut your trap you oversized rat!" Ana called from the wheel,

"I don't think I was talking to you Ana!" Jack wiggled from underneath the children and got free, but was soon conquered again,

"How can you control a ship and call yourself captain, but you can't control children?" She remarked

"Because I have you to do whatever I need you to do!" He smirked. Will could see where this was going,

"Come on Cosette, Guillaume," Will smiled, "Let's go see if there's anymore cookies in the galley." They got away in time to see Ana marching to Jack.


	9. People In Your Position

It was night the sea was calm. A little too calm in Jack's opinion. He scanned the sea, nothing. They were heading south like the dairy said. The dairy… Personally he would've preferred to stay away from something like that, but not Will. Of course not, he had to act all hero again to the wench that broke his heart!

"Stupid whelp." Jack muttered to himself. It wasn't like Will actually going to get hung! But no, he had to go save the ungrateful wench AGAIN! Ah well, Jack would just captain the ship again and add it in with all his other great stories, maybe tweak it a bit.

Just then he spotted Will looking out towards the sea.

"Oh Willy!" He shouted to him, and when Will turned he waved,

"Jack!" He walked over to him and whispered fiercely, "The children, and Beth are sleeping, don't wake them!"

"Ah come on, Willy," Jack pretended to be hurt, but honestly he wouldn't have shouted if he remembered. Besides he didn't want Ana to wake up either, and start to yell at him like the mad woman she was, "I was jus' havin' a bit of fun." Will sighed and looked troubled, "What's wrong?"

"Its Beth." He mumbled,

"Women trouble." Jack nodded, "Well you've come to the right place!"

"Jack…" Will moaned, "It's not like that…."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked in a friendly sort of way,

"She's just…. Just…." _The mother of my children that I pretty much knew nothing about and I don't know how to say it to her_ was what he wanted to say, but he knew it wouldn't come out right.

"Jus'…." Jack prodded

"You remember the woman that gave Cosette to you?" Will asked weakly.

"Yes?" He nodded. Will nodded too, Jack nodded again, obviously not getting it,

"Jack!" Will cried out in frustration, "Its her! Beth is the woman! Guillaume is my son! Cosette is my daughter! Beth is the woman that I slept with and gave my mother's ring to!"

"You gave her your mother's ring?" Jack looked at him,

"Yes." He sighed, "Jack that's not the point!"

"I know," He shrugged, "So Beth, your childhood sweatheart and all around best friend, is the mother of children that you pretty much had no idea 'bout, except Cosette, who you thought was jus' your foster kid, until you found out she was yours today. Also Beth has your mother's ring you gave to her when you slept with her and you didn't know about that you slept with her until today too. And now you are having trouble telling her what you know."

"I suppose…." Will began,

"People in your position, Willy." Jack smiled, "Wouldn't consider that too bad. So how was it?"

"How was what?" He questioned,

"You know the…"

"Jack!" Will warned,

"Right your one of those…." Jack nodded, and silence came between them, "Thought she looked familiar."

"Captain!" Artimis shouted from the crow's nest, "I see sails on the horizon!"

"Probably jus' a merchant ship." Jack shrugged,

"I don't think so, Captain!" He shook his head, "A there's people on it and they raised the Jolly Roger! They're pirates captain! They're comin' back!"

"Will hide Cosette, Beth, and Guillaume!" Jack looked to Will and then looked to Artimis, "Go and wake the crew!"

"Aye captain." Artimis hurried off,

"Jack," Will looked concerned, "Why are they coming back?"

"It might be the crew that has Elizabeth." Jack nodded, "Or it might be that pirates are indeed coming back." Crew members began to appear and bring the cannons out, "Go and hide your family, William!"

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry about not really updating that much but I have been REALLY busy! And this is kind of a short little chapter because the real thing would've taken WAY too long, so enjoy and remember the more reviews i get, the faster i update...

Pharaohs Daughter


	10. To Kill With A Smile

Will's sword clashed against another. His heart pounded in his ears and his body moved with the sway of the ship. He had almost forgotten the exhilaration of a battle. The way the adrenaline rushed through his body. But the fight was over for him and he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Beth coming out into the open. In her hand a sword and a pirate came upon her and before Will could see any more another man stepped in his way.

Quickly killing another he man made his way towards her, but the scene in front of him made him stop. Skillfully, as if she had been trained all her life, she killed. Will stared in shock. Never had he seen a woman kill before, except for Ana Maria. Her eyes caught his and she lowered them quickly.

"Will watch out!" Jack shouted behind him and Will turned quickly to block an oncoming blow. With a flick of his sword the man was no more. Then he went straight towards Beth, who was no longer staring in his direction but looking hatefully at a man who was holding a gun. Will tried very hard to get into the shadows and creep up to the man for a surprise attack.

"Well it seems missy you've failed." He smiled, "Maybe you'll get lucky an' dear ol' mum won't let you follow in her hellish footsteps."

"Rot in Hell." She sneered.

"It's better than where you're goin'." The man cocked his gun and Will jumped out at the man and stuck his sword right through him. The gun went off and a cry came from Beth's mouth. After making sure the pirate was dead, Will went over to Beth. She was holding her side and breathing hard.

"Beth," Will removed her hands from her side and revealed that blood was starting to seep onto her dress, "we need to get you down into the cabin."

"It hurts." She winced as he tried to move her.

"Come on we need to…." He started

"Will" Her eyes slid shut, and her breathing became steady.

"Beth!" Will started to panic. No she couldn't go now! Not now!

As the crew of the Black Pearl made merriment over a victory, Will cared for a young woman. A woman that he knew so well, but at the same time, didn't know anything about her.

* * *

"She's lucky the bullet went strait through and didn't hit anything." Ana finished the wrapped around Beth's torso. "She lost blood, but not enough to make anyone worry."

"I thought she lost more than that." Will comment, "It seemed so…."

"That's not what we should worry about." Ana gave him a glare to shut up, "What we should be worryin' about is infection. It's a nasty thing to be dealt with."

Will nodded, as he stared at the unmoving body. The only sign she was alive was the steady breathing. He heard Ana leave but didn't say anything.

"Come on Will." Jack said softly, "its s'not like she's goin' anywhere soon. Beside we've captured that ship. Pity it didn't have Mrs. Norrington on it though."

"No Jack." He shook his head, "I have to wait till she wakes up. I have to tell her. She's my family."

"You really care for her don't you?" His voice was quiet, and so unlike the brash Jack he knew,

"She's my oldest friend." Will shrugged, "But she killed."

"You kill." The captain pointed out

"She never killed before." He stared at her, "She killed with agility, with grace, like she knew exactly what she was doing."

"The woman you know now…."

"That's just it Jack," Will turned to him, "I don't know her. She's mother to Cosette and Guilliame and I don't know her! She'll die without her ever knowing who I even am!"

Jack for the first time in his life, stayed silent.

"She was my first kiss you know?" Will smiled at the fond memory, "I was getting on the boat and she and her mother came. Her mother was crying telling me to stay and she would raise me as her son, and told me that I was like her son. Beth looked so angry. I told her how sorry I was and if I saw her father I would send him to her.

"She hates to cry." He went on, "Even when she was little. But right then she hugged me and started to cry, begging me to stay. Then… then she kissed me. I never felt anything like it, even Elizabeth. We were twelve and I didn't know what to think. I just remember feeling warm, but it was so cold that day. Even after that I left."

Silently Jack left the room to leave Will to ponder over memories. Will just sat there and soon, very soon, fell asleep.

* * *

Will woke to voices and Beth thrashing about on the bed. She was talking. Finally she stopped. Will felt her forehead, fever. Quickly he looked at the bullet hole, the beginnings of infection. If they caught it in time…..

Beth gave a gasp and her chest went towards the sky. Then violently back down again. She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Beth?" He looked at her, her eyes, they weren't blue or normal, they were glowing.

"No, my dear," A voice that wasn't Beth's rasped out, "Beth is not here right now."

"Beth stop this." Will's pulse quickened, "This is childish."

"No, no, no, Mr. Turner." The voice was becoming more, and more human, "I am not Beth, but Beatrice Fisher or, if you prefer, Mrs. Swann."

* * *

And if you think that's bad just WAIT till NEXT chapter! Thank you for the reviews and remember to keep a writer happy they like reviews, so be kind and review! Maybe if i get a certain amount cough5coughI might just give up that next chapter sooner!

pharaohsDaugher


	11. Souls Never Die

"Jack!" Will ran as fast as he could to the wheel,

"What?" He turned to the boy, "Did Cosette and Guilliame get into the gun powder again?"

"No!" His breathing catching his words, "its Beth she's… she's…"

"Dead?" A sadden look crossed Jack's face

"No?" Will looked very uncertain, "Well she's not dead, actually I'm not sure what's going on. All I know is that infection is beginning to come in and she has a fever, but she's sitting up and talking, but it's not her voice, and…"

"That's not good." Jack hurried past Will and started for the cabins,

"What?" Will shouted after him,

"Who did she say was talking to you?" He asked as they hurried down the cabins,

"Mrs. Swann." His feet barely touching the floor, "What's going on…"

"She planned this," Jack answered, "it's the witch's mother, right?"

"Yes but…"

"She may tell us what to do when we get to the island." He said

Just then there was an inhuman scream. Will and Jack looked at each other and ran to Beth's room. Will open the door to see Beth's form crumpled on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Beth get back in bed." Will move towards the form, but backed away when the glowing eyes fell upon him,

"Well if it it's the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." The voice had taken an inhuman tone but was no longer raspy,

"Mrs. Swann we meet again." Jack made a mocking bow.

"You know her?" Will looked at him,

"Seen her…"

"If you be so kind Mr. Sparrow to get me off the floor." Her eyes glared at Will, "since your young friend doesn't seem to understand common courtesy."

Jack hurried to her side and lifted her onto the bed. She propped herself up on the pillows.

"How long has it been Jack?" The Inhuman voice asked, "Eight, nine, ten, eleven years?"

"Twenty-three." He stated sourly,

"Has it been that long?" A smile went on Beth's face, "I've been dead twenty-two years? Is hasn't felt that long."

"What are you doin' Swann?" Jack seemed unfazed while Will stood in the corner trying to figure out was exactly was happening,

"Just wanted to drop in and see an old friend." She shrugged, "Why else?"

"Why are you here?" Jack asked,

"The island." Her voice lost its amused tone, "You know they've taken her."

"Has being dead changed you that much?" He smiled slightly, "You almost sound like you might care for this daughter of yours."

"Don't you dare accuse me of not caring about my daughter." She said loud and then it became soft, "You didn't care about your enough."

"Get to the damn point Swann!" Jack roared,

"Touchy are we?" She sighed, "Fine but I wan you. It won't be easy."

"Try me." He said in a steady calm voice

"Go to the island, Elizabeth will be locked below." Her glowing eyes never leaving his, "She will be on the boat. They are waiting for the blood red moon. You must sneak on board or since you have enough people to attack full on, then I suggest you do that and be rid of them forever."

"Well you made it difficult." Jack sarcastic tone was not lost on Will, who was still in the corner but coming nearer to hear the pair speak, "Why a change in heart?"

"She's my daughter and I've watched her." She said as if she was begging, "I love her and refuse for her to this! Besides…"

"What?" Jack asked,

"I…can't…." Her voice was breaking up and her eyes changing. Again Beth went flat against the bed then jerked.

"Will?" A familiar voice, but raspy came out,

"Mrs. Deacon?" Will came closer,

"Oh thank God!" She rasped, "I haven't much time, but listen. I know you are confused deary, but everything will be fine." He nodded, "Tell my grandchildren I love them and Beth too. And you but Will, Beth never wanted to kill! I made her! It was her fate!"

"Fate?" Will looked even more confused,

"Oh dear, she never told you?" The familiar voice gasped,

"What?" His eyes searched hers,

"You cannot find love in the realms." Her voice even raspier, "You can only find hate and death." Beth shook her head,

"Mrs. Deacon?" Will questioned

"No, silly boy." The harsh voice was back,

"Where's Beth?" Will glared at her "What have you done with her?"

"My dear boy," The woman smiled, "She's resting, do not worry, I will leave when her body is healed."

"Well Swann." Jack stepped up, "The big question now, do you still want the world?"

"No." She answered, "No good would come of it. I have learned."

"You must know Hell then." He looked at her,

"I know the realms and what lies in them." Her glowing eyes stared back at him, "that power should never be released."

* * *

"Jack!" Will followed close behind him, "What the hell was that?" 

Jack kept walking waiting till they got to the deck so no one could hear them.

"Jack!'

"That!" Jack turned to him, "Mr. Turner was what we're up against!"

"What?" Will asked, confused

"We're not dealing with skeletons this time." His voice solemn, "This time it's greater. This time its not money hungry pirates, its power. World power to be exact, at a most deadly price."

"World power?" Will gave a laugh, "You're joking right? No one can own the world."

"To you no, to others." He gave him a sideways glance, "it's possible."

"How? With these realms?" His laughter had stopped

"Yes." Jack nodded, "They hold a power. I'm not sure what it is but if it's unleashed by Mrs. Norrington we will be under command. You little lass could tell you more, since I'm not clear on how the realms actually work."

"How did Mrs. Deacon come back?" Will asked, "Or Mrs. Swann?"

"The realms." He shrugged, "The only thing that actually dies, William, is a person's body, but their soul. Now a person's soul is a different story." He started to walked away.

"Wait!" Will went after him, "What did Mrs. Deacon mean about Beth killing? And how she didn't…."

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you that." Jack shook his head and walked away a bit,

"How about you meeting Mrs. Swann twenty-three years ago?" Will shouted to him. Jack stopped instantly and turned around sharply, and walked hastily back to him. Will thought that Jack would run into him, but stopped when they were toe to toe.

"Never, "Jack's voice was low and threatening, "Bring that subject up again. Is that clear?" Will didn't answer, "IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Aye captain." Will mumbled,

"Good." Jack nodded and left.

"So you were goin' to ask him about his daughter?" Ana Maria came up to him,

"No," Will shook his head, "I was asking how he knew Mrs. Swann."

"Ah the realms." She nodded, "Nasty things those are. Don't know anything 'bout them, but heard they're bad. Oh, by the way I took your ungrateful kids to your cabin to sleep."

"Thank you Ana." He nodded as she left. Decidedly went back down to the cabins.

* * *

Review!


	12. Life and Times of Jack Sparrow

"Your children?" The inhuman voice woke them, "Cosette and Guillaume?"

"Yes?" Will nodded and stifled a yawn.

"But not married." She smiled, "So you didn't tell her before the fight?"

"I didn't know how." He shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable with speaking to the dead and his ex-fiancé's mother,

"She'll be happy to know it's you." The voice said,

"What happened between you and Jack?" Will blurted out, anything to get away from the subject

"So he didn't tell you." Her glowing eyes stared at him, "Well I suppose you have the right to know." She took a breath, "I just found I was with child when Balthazar came to see me. He told me that she would do great things in the realms unlock the powers from deep within with his help of course."

"I'm sorry," Will interrupted, "but who is Balthazar?"

"He is the one that has Elizabeth. To put it easily," She sighed, "He partially controls the realms."

"Why doesn't he just unlock the power then?" He questioned,

"Because he partially controls them, not fully." Her gleaming eyes set on him, "Elizabeth was granted that power, once she is inside. Anyway, Balthazar is a dark man. He alone wants the world. There are others fighting against him. They have the powers. For instance, Beth, she can speak to the dead, kill, and if she wanted, go to the realms."

"To kill is not a power." His eyes narrowed, "It's a will."

"You have the power to let someone live or die." She said seriously, "This is power, but Beth like her mother, are assassins. They seek out the bad and kill them so they will not release the powers to the world. They are trained, skilled and some, like Beth can go to the realms. Jack was an assassin, and was cursed to kill his own daughter."

"Jack would never kill his own daughter." Will protested, but was even unsure

"Oh, but he did." The woman nodded, "His daughter was his light and world. She had the same power as Elizabeth. When he came to claim mine I told him he was wrong and his daughter was the real threat."

"You lied?"

"NO! It was true!" She gasped, "Her mother died trying to open a realm. Jack swore it would never happen to his girl. She must have been perhaps seven years older than you. After he killed her he couldn't kill again and ran away to the Caribbean." Silence came into the room.

"So you see Mr. Turner" Her voice sorrowful, "Hell can even be your own daughter."

* * *

Will jumped when he felt a hand touched his shoulder. 

"Papa," A little voice said, "Papa wake up! Its mornin', de sun if up!"

"I'm up, princess." He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Will looked at the two children standing before him. Guillaume looked just like him but Beth's blue eyes. Cosette looked exactly like Beth but his brown eyes. How was the ever going to tell them any of them?

"Guill wants to see the run rise!" Cosette tugged on his hand

"So do you!" Guillaume quick to be singled out,

"So…"

"Princess," Will looked at his daughter, "I thought you said the sun was up?"

"I lied." She said shyly, "Please can we go see it?"

"If you both wish." He got up slowly from the chair,

"We do!" They answered together,

"Let's go then," The father smiled to himself. The little family left the cabin and came into the beginnings of daylight. Colors were starting to fill the night sky. Purples, blues, oranges, yellows, and pinks melted together in a calming sky.

"Its butiful!" Guillaume stared in aw, and Cosette nodded. Each of the children held a hand of Will's. He was content right then. Perhaps it was knowing Cosette was truly his or he had a family, but at the moment it didn't seem to matter since a single pin drop might ruin the whole moment.

"Come on kids" Ana Maria called, "Breakfast's in the galley."

The two quickly left Will's side and dashed to the galley. Will turned to find Jack and his eyes sadden.

"So she told ya." Jack sighed, "Knew she would."

"Why did you listen to her?" Will asked,

"Assassins," He explained, "have a sense in their head about who to kill. It's a voice you hear. And she wasn't the only one tellin' me ta… ya know."

"Kill your daughter?"

"Yes!" Jack threw up his hands, "Day a have to say it like that? I bloody had no choice!"

"You could've not done it." Will shrugged, "You could've just killed Elizabeth."

"But I couldn't!" He sighed, "After killin' her I couldn't kill another." An understandable silence came through, until Jack spoke, "Her name was Annabel. She had dark brown curly hair, and light blue eyes. Her eyes were the color of the sea when the sun hit it just right. She was beautiful, just perfect. The only thing I had left of her mum."

"I'm sorry Jack." Will whispered,

"It'sok Will." He smiled slightly, "its ok."

* * *

Will was sitting at Beth's side. She was quiet now, and still. In a way it was a relief that Elizabeth's mother left, because quite honestly Will didn't care for her. Plus he wanted Beth to wake up to explain everything and for her to explain everything to him. 

"Will?" He looked up,

"Beth?" Relief shot through his whole body, at the sight of her looking normal "How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" She made a face, "like shit. My throat is killing me and I think I'm nearly spilt in two."

"Beth," His words were trying very hard to come out, "We need to…"

"Bethy!" Jack came in with both children hanging on to him, "So glad your up, would you mind helpin' me a bit here, Will?"

"Mama!" Guillaume jumped down from Jack's shoulders and ran to his mother. Will felt Cosette go to him and hide a little behind his leg. She was still uncertain of Beth, which made him feel a little dread for what they had to talk about next.

"Willy knows." Jack blurted out,

"That could've been a little more subtle." Will mumbled,

"Guillaume, go and see if Ana Marie has any toffees. Bring Cosette with you." Beth nodded for them to leave. Both did feeling the darkened atmosphere of the adults. Beth turned to Will, "How much do you know?"

"Well he knows what I did, the realms, you're an assassin," Jack counted them on his finger, "oh and you talk to the dead."

"Who came?" She asked, making it sound like asking what the weather was,

"Your mother and Elizabeth's." Will answered,

"What did she say?" Beth looked from Jack to Will,

"She told us the plan," Jack sighed, "We have to save Elizabeth, she begged us to, and you know what happens if we don't do what the dead tell us…"

"Surely you're not talking about Swann." Beth looked like she was going to laugh,

"I am." Jack nodded, "Death changed her."

"My ass it's changed her!" She shouted, "If you trust her Jack I will…"

"What?" He appeared even more threatening, "kill me? Oh please do, Ms. Deacon for I have already been living Hell!"

"Tell me Jack." Her voice was tranquil and almost unsettling to Will, "What gives you a good reason to believe this woman? She told you to kill your own child! How can you trust her after that?"

"Because she wasn't the only one!" Quickly recovering, he said in a much calmer tone, "She's the only one we can trust right now, she knows what's going to happen."

'Fine." She huffed, "But if your wrong, Jack Sparrow, you haven't lived Hell yet."

"I'll look forward to that, love." Jack looked to Will, "I'll let you two have your time." He left, leaving Will and Beth with both a head full of words but none willing to come out.

"Well…." Both started,

"No, you…" Again they spoke

"Ladies first." Will shrugged,

"Will I'm sorry." She looked away, "I didn't know how to tell you that the girl from fifteen years ago is gone."

"Beth…" He began

"No let me finish or I never will," The girl raised her hand in protest, "My mother told me after your mother was burned for being a witch, she told me that witches….well there's different kinds. Now Will assassins have…"

"Jack told me."

"My mother was that voice," She continued, "She would hunt out those who strayed from…"

"Being good."

"You know your quite annoying when you do that," Her manner told him that she really wasn't, but she kept on, "but yes, from 'being good'. When she was sick she warned me about them and soon after she died I could hear her. I honestly thought I was going crazy, but I remembered what she had said about the witches and such. When I listened to her voice I ended up in the Caribbean."

"You were going to finish Jack's job, weren't you?" Will looked at her, "You were suppose to kill Elizabeth."

"I still am." Beth said quietly, "I saw you with her when you two went to Tourtuga. Every fiber in my being wanted to kill her then, but I saw that you were happy and I couldn't."

"Beth," Will started shakily, "Does that voice tell you anything else…."

"Papa, papa!" Cosette ran into the room and jumped onto his lap with her head in the crook of his neck,

"What's wrong princess?" He looked down at her and she pointed to the doorway that held Guillaume with white flour covering him from head to toe,

"Guillaume!" Beth exclaimed, "What on Earth happened to you?"

"I was lookin' in the kitchen an' I tipped the flour over." His voice was shy

"Then he came up behind me!" Cosette explained to Will and Beth, "An' I got scared!"

"Don't worry princess," Will patted her head, "nothing will happen to you."

"Ok." She nodded, and ran out the door with Guillaume.

"What were you trying to say before we started all this?" Beth asked,

"Well…I…." Will struggled, "its just…"

"My God Will!" She laughed, "just spit it out, I mean it can't be that bad from what I just told you!"

"You the bloke you… who gave you that ring." Will made a shy glance at the ring that was now on a chain around her neck,

"Yes…." Beth nodded. They stayed silent for moment, Beth looking for the truth and Will trying to find a way to tell her but not actually tell her. Then Beth let the realization dawn on her, and she gasped, "Will! I…"

"Come on whelp!" Jack rushed in, "We're here!"

The couple glared at him.

"I take it I came at a bad time?"

* * *

So last chapter 0 reviews...me feeling a lot down. And on top of that BAD week, long play practices, stupid high notes, and homework. Please I'm starting to beg cause review make me happy, just tell me what you people think. 


	13. Some Promises are Meant to Be Broken

Will stood on deck looking out to the island. It was small, though he couldn't really tell because a very thick fog was covering it. The only noise he could hear was the lapping of the water against the ship. He was certain everyone was asleep or just lying in their bed awaiting the call of attack for the next day. The eerie silence made him shiver

"Papa?" A tiny voice said behind him, he turned

"Cosette," He sighed as she came over to him, "You should be in bed."

"But I can't sleep." She nuzzled in the side of his leg

"Why, princess?" Will picked her up,

"Bad drams." The girl settled into the crook of his neck,

"About what?" He frowned

"Bad men, the sad lady that was at the bad place, and the voice that Guill's mum had." Cosette lifted her head up, "Why does Guill have a mum but not a father?"

"There's that princess!" Ana Maria came up and took her from Will's arms, "Will you have ta put yer daughter to bed better! Ya know, make sure she's asleep!"

"Aha!" Jack sauntered over to them, "you should be a lil' kinder to Willy here, he's havin' a lot..."

"Still has to take care of his daughter!" She let father and daughter say good night and left.

"So when are you two going to have children?" Will asked with a gleam in his eye

"She says she's not ready, and I'm ya… wait," Jack turned to Will with a smiled, "William Turner just made a joke!"

"Jack…" The boy warned

"Alright," He shrugged, "But you must admit that was very uncharacteristic of you. I mean this is probably one of the must life…."

"I know Jack" Will interrupted,

"So how'd she take it?" Sparrow asked,

"I'm not sure," He glared, "You interrupted us,"

"Oh, right," His eyes went down for a moment and silence came between them,

"What is in the realms, Jack?" The question came out of no where, but seemed to fit

"I never been." He shook his head, "Never wanted to."

"Do you have any idea what's in there?" Will looked at him,

"Some say beauty, other say horror." He shrugged, "All I know something terrible, something that could end everything with a flick of its wrist. That thing, I was sworn to never let a living soul touch."

Another uncomfortable silence came between them, until Jack broke it, "You we have a busy day tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-

Will stood on deck and observed the men. They were getting aboard the small rowboats.

"Papa!" Little Cosette came running up to him, "Don't g please!" She latched on to him, and held on tight,

"Princess, I'll come back!" He picked her up holding her tenderly, "I promise,"

"But if you go I'll be alone!" She wouldn't let go of him,

"Cosette I promise I'll come back." His heart felt lower than the pits of Hell at the moment but maybe if she believed it, then he would too,

"Really?" The tiny girl's grip became looser,

"Yes really." He smiled to reassure her, and put her down gently. His gaze fell to the necklace that had become a part of her, he touched it, "Princess hold on to this, do not let any one take it from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes papa." She hugged him "You promise to come back?"

"Yes I promise." He nodded, with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran down to the cabins.

"Can you actually promise that, William?" A voice said behind him,

"What else am I suppose to say Ana?" He looked exhausted,

"The truth wouldn't hurt for once." She shrugged, "But it's your daughter,"

"Are staying…."

"Jack refuses to let me go!" Ana threw her arms upwards, "That damn man is impossible!" She followed Cosette's footsteps and disappeared. Will stood there wondering why the two put up with each other. Suddenly Beth appeared. She looked like a warrior her curly blond hair tied back, black trousers and black knee-high boots with a white shirt. She looked at him then quickly away. Briskly Will went over to her,

"What you doing?" He whispered at her, "You just became well again! You need to stay on the ship!"

"And let you boys get all the fun?" She questioned, "I don't think so."

"What about Guillaume and Cosette?" His voice became even lower, "If we both…"

"I have been doing this most of my life, Will." Beth looked at him, "I know the way they think, and move. It would help to have me there."

"I know." He sighed, "But what if we do? Who would…"

"Beth so glad to see you could join us!" Jack barged in and Will glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing Jack," Will just shook his head,

"Alright, time to go." He clapped his hands together, "Load the boats!"

Each crew jumped to the boats with ease. Will let out a hand for Beth, but she just slapped it away. They had to sit next to each other, quiet, scared, and helpless.

"We never talk about…" He let the rest hang in the air,

"What do you want me to say Will?" She looked at him,

"I'm not sure." His eyes couldn't hold her gaze, "But it's better than your silence."

"Well," Beth hesitated, "I'm not mad, but I'm not happy. You haven't told them have you?'

"No," He shook his head, "I would not do that without you there too."

"Oh because it's my fault too right?" She asked,

"I never said that." Will looked confused,

"Sorry Will," Her voice was kind, and she let a smirk out, "Though I must admit, you're the best I ever had."

"Alright," Jack held on to the ship, "look our for Mrs. Norrington and if anyone gets in your way you have my permission to kill them." Everyone in the boats nodded. It was another foggy day and they climbed on to the boat.

It was empty. No one but the Pearl's crew was on deck. And it was silent; all you could hear was the occasional footstep.

"Where is everybody?" Will asked to no one in particular

"Hiding." Beth answered; she was standing with her sword out at ready. An agonized screamed filled the silence. The man fell at their feet, his pleaded eyes staring lifelessly up at them.

"Silent killers." She looked around, "They're all hiding in the fog."

Soon other screams were heard, and sickening thump of dead bodies. They were killing at a faster pace.

"Back away slowly." Beth murmured to Will. She grabbed his wrist and both backed away. Screams and blood started to fill their ears and nostrils.

"Beth," Will spoke quietly, "Why did you have French accent when… that night….?"

"I told you," Her voice was stern; "I just came from France."

"But you were in Tourtuga for a while." He stole a glance at her,

"Only three months." A pause

"Would you ever visited me in Port Royal?" His body moving along with hers,

"After I killed her, maybe." She gave him a smiled and he couldn't help but give one back. They felt their backs hit a wall.

"Do you think Jack's alright?" Beth asked,

"Knowing him." Will nodded; he moved his hand slightly and felt a door handle, "Beth there's a door behind us."

"For once I truly don't know what to do." She bit her lip, "You choose."

Will opened the door, pulling her inside with him. He shut it quickly.

"So nice of you to drop by."

YES I HAVE A REVIEW FOR LAST CHAPTER! You honestly don't know how happy I was to get that! Thank you soooo much InTooDepp! So how do you people like my change in name? It thought hey, new comeback new name! And I think we're going to see our beloved Elizabeth soon! And in the next couple of chapters find out what is really in the realms! Oh I should have told you I got the realms idea from reading the back of this book, I'm not sure what book it was but sorry if it seems familiar but its really not that I stole it because I'm getting ZERO money for this. Soooooo yea. Anyway please review!

E.V. Oleander


	14. Choices

Beth and Will turned slowly. A man that stood at least six foot, with silver hair and black eyes. He was smiling and to his side was Elizabeth sitting in a chair, head bowed, and hands tied behind her. She looked worn, with bags under her eyes and her dress torn and used. The young woman sitting there now was defeated.

"Mr. Turner and Ms. Deacon," The man revealed perfect white teeth, "I would say it's about time."

The door burst open with a pirate dragging Jack in. Jack looked up at the man.

"Balthazar" He smiled, "I trust your well."

"Very, actually." The man's voice was uncomforting, "You see I'm going to have all I want, soon."

"Still dreamin' I see." Jack pointed out

"Tsk, tsk Captain Sparrow." His form crossed to Jack, "I have what I need, and soon will…"

"Take over the world." He rolled his eyes.

"It's possible!" The man's eyes flashed, "And you will be there to witness all of what is to come."

"That's hardly fair to Elizabeth." Beth spoke, and Elizabeth's head went up at the sound of her name, "Since she's giving this creature to do this."

"Deacon's child." Balthazar turned to her, and touched her cheek, Will made a slight twitch in anger, "Beautiful as you mother, perhaps even more. You would make a fine mistress to the king on the throne of the world. Pity your too outspoken."

"Pity you're the man sitting on the throne." She glared at him and smacked his hand away,

"Wrench." He raised his hand to hit her but Will threw a punch to his face. Balthazar took a couple of unsteady steps back. Immediately the crew took a hold of Will and held him up against a wall.

"Turner's boy." Balthazar wiped the blood that was coming down his chin.

"You know my father?" Will started to wonder exactly how many people knew his father,

"No, no dear boy," His perfect teeth were stained a bit with blood "Your mother was a truly wonderful lady."

"She was not involved with your kind." He glared

"No" The man shook his head, "She begged and pleaded to…"

"Don't listen to him Will!" Beth shouted, "Your mum never…"

"Silence!" Balthazar slammed his fist down on a near by table, "Now you are no doubt here to rescue Mrs. Norrington here."

"Yes we were," Jack shrugged, "So if you wouldn't mind just give us the girl and we'll be on our way, and pretend that this never happened."

"I don't think I will." He sauntered over to Elizabeth, "Such a thing to waste this beauty, don't you think Ms. Deacon?"

"Only if the beauty is beautiful to the core, but most blessed with outward beauty take is for granted and once they loose it they can never have it back." Beth answered swiftly. Elizabeth looked as if she had been through Hell and back and as Beth said those words she looked even more beaten.

"Now," Balthazar smiled, "There is another reason why you are here."

"The realms," Beth spoke again, "They will close tonight."

"Actually my dear girl." His smile grew, "They will be open tonight." He snapped his fingers and two men heave Elizabeth from the chair. Balthazar slithered his way towards Beth. He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away,

"Do not touch me unless you have a death wish." She growled. The doors flew open. Pirates came in carrying two limp figures. "Guillaume, Cosette." Beth whispered and looked to Will, who was staring at his son and daughter's limp forms.

"Now," Balthazar looked pleased, "you know that there always that one choice and that one choice will change many people's lives. This would be one. As you know Beth, we need blood to feed the creature. So Elizabeth tell me," He turned to her, "to feed to the monster, who do you choose?"

* * *

That is right! I finally have a cliffhanger! And its my brithday this weekend! So review because its my birthday! 


	15. A Light That One Cannot Miss

Elizabeth looked stung for a moment. No one in the room moved.

"I'll go." Jack shrugged. Everyone looked at him, Balthazar smiled,

"I don't think it's your decision to make Sparrow." He taunted him, and made a gesture towards Elizabeth, "Mrs. Norrington can alone make this decision." She muttered something, and Balthazar made his way towards her and leaned in a bit, "What was that love? Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes." She said quietly

"Well what is it?" His voice made a mockery of the whole thing, she mumbled again, "Really, Mrs. Norrington, it is not becoming of you. You must pick someone who brings misery to your very bones. Pick someone that you loath with every fiber of your being!"

"I said Cosette!" The woman yelled. Each one stood shocked in their places. The small girl was still limp.

"No," Came a quiet voice, and Will looked over at Beth, "She's just a child!"

"Well," Balthazar sighed, "that settles it. You heard Mrs. Norrington."

"No!" This time it was Will,

"What is it boy?" He looked lazily over at him, and Will went to Elizabeth since his restraints were lose enough to get away

"Elizabeth please." He looked into her lifeless eyes, and whispered "Take it back, please take it back, take me, not Cosette, she doesn't deserve it!" Elizabeth just looked away from him, but he kept pressing, "Let her live!"

"Enough Mr. Turner!" Balthazar roared, "She made her choice." He turned to his men, "Come bring the lot, perhaps we can use them as bait in the realms."

Will felt hopeless as the men took him up again. He walked, but his steps held no life and he felt that whatever lay in the realms that if it killed him, he would not feel a thing. Cosette, she had picked Cosette. Looking over at Beth he noticed how she did not seemed worried but looked like the next person touch either children there would not only be Hell to pay, but whatever lay after that.

* * *

The lot got into the small boats, even Jack was quiet. Beth and Jack sat next to each other and Will across from them. 

"I haven't finished my job yet." Beth seemed clearly annoyed,

"Neither have I." Jack looked sideways at her.

Will didn't reply to the statements, for her had nothing to say. He could tell they were making plans in their head. The rest of the boat ride to the island was quiet. They hit the shoreline of the island. The men gruffly took Jack, Will, and Beth out of the boats. Elizabeth was held by Balthazar.

The island itself was thick with trees and the fog flowed into the trees. The banned of pirates started to move towards the luscious forest. The only sound that was being made was by them. There was nothing. It was silent, very silent.

"'ow much longer?" A pirate carrying Guillaume asked

"Keep walking!" Balthazar shouted to him,

"There I see it!" Another pointed to a huge cave opening. The outline was covered in moss. It was dark inside. There was one light that glowed, but it seemed so far away.

"Keep going!" Balthazar pressed on. The troop went into the cave and as they kept going the light grew lighter and lighter.

"Papa?" Cosette said in a pirate's arms, and she looked up at him, "you're not my papa."

"Cosette!" Will looked over his shoulder, at her

"Papa!" She began to struggle in the pirate's arms. "Bad man!"

"Cosette!" Will shouted, "Be…"

"Let the girl go to her father." Balthazar shouted over his shoulder. "He can't go anywhere."

The pirate reluctantly let the little girl go and run into her father's legs. Will could not hug her because of the rope that bounded his wrists together,

"Papa," The girl looked up at him as they kept walking, "Why are we here?"

"To visit a nice place." He answered, and then whispered to her, making sure that the pirates were spaced well enough to not hear him, "Cosette untie these ropes for papa, okay? Then hurry and untie Uncle Jack and Beth's."

"Okay." She nodded and went about doing that, then a pirate noticed what she was doing,

"You little wrench!" He shouted and smacked her away from Will, unfortunately for the pirate he didn't get there in time and Will punched him hard enough to knock him out. Some turned to see what was happening but Will put his hands behind his back and Cosette came back to his side. Another pirate came behind Will to make sure nothing happened but soon they were away from the pack enough when the pirate noticed that Will didn't have a rope tied around his wrist.

"Hey…" But the pirate was knocked out before he said anything further.

"Go untie Beth's and Uncle Jack's now." Will whispered to her, as another suspicious pirate came around,

"Should I wake Guillaume up?" She whispered back,

"No just go and untie the ropes." He shook his head, "Make sure they don't see you."

"Alright, papa." The girl nodded and walked towards the rest.

* * *

Will smiled once the pirate was knocked out for sure. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and so far the number was steadily dropping and if someone noticed one gone, he just shrugged. Cosette was still keeping up and at the moment was finally undoing Jack's binding. Beth walked with her hands behind her back and the pirates were dropping to the ground more so now. She slowed her pace and walked next to Will,

"How much longer do you think?" She whispered,

"Soon." He answered, "Do you think we can get rid of the rest?"

"There's only five left." Her eyes scanned the darkened but getting lighter place, "Get the two behind us and then only three."

"Including Balthazar?" His eyes lay on the hated man,

"Can't you count?" She raised a brow and then sighed, "No, but he is against us then he cannot beat us."

"Can he get into the realms once we have reached the light?" Will asked, afraid,

"No," Beth shook her head, "He must read a spell, then he can enter, but he cannot read the spells, so he has not hope of entering them."

"Can you read the spells?" The question had been in the back of his mind the whole time,

"No," She sighed, "your mother could."

"You two…" The pirates behind them turned them around and both got a punch square in the jaw and Beth made hers pass out.

"I hate pirates." She mumbled, and they started walking again, one pirate came behind them this time, "Can't we just kill this one?"

"As long as he doesn't make a sound." Will whispered.

She turned and it was so quick that Will wasn't even sure she did it. She smiled, "Well that wasn't hard."

"That was a good one." Jack had slowed to their pace and was now walking with them, "You think by now that Balthazar would had noticed that he was missing some of his lil' friends."

"None of them are smart enough to know what is even going on." Beth pointed out,

"Papa I did it!" Cosette came to the group of adults she knew.

"Very good princess," Will smiled at her, "Keep your voice down."

"Okay." She smiled back and walked with them, keeping close to Will, "It's getting lighter."

"I know." He nodded,

"Two more." Beth counted, as one slyly made his way towards the back of them, "Jack would you like to do the honors?"

"No, that's alright." Jack shrugged, "You enjoy it more than me."

Beth turned and Will made sure Cosette faced the other way. When she turned back around she gave a death glare to the man that carried the limp form of her son.

"I want him dead, now." She gritted her teeth,

"Sneak, Bethy, sneak." Jack whispered to her.

She quietly strolled up to the man, and put her arms around his neck and before he could scream a sickly crack was heard through out the cave. Guillaume dropped to the ground and Balthazar turned forcing Elizabeth to turn too.

"Mama?" Guillaume moaned rubbing his head.

"Just in time." Balthazar smiled, pushing Elizabeth to the ground and pointing a gun at Guillaume, "Well I hope you all enjoyed the walk."

Will noticed how light everything was, just then. The walls were glowing gold, with the strange writing on them. And in the center there was a small, ball of light.

"There it is ladies and gentlemen." Balthazar announced, and pointed to the ball of light, "The realms, and if Mrs. Norrington could please read the spell on the wall we could…."

"I can't read these." She shook her head starring at the writing like a lost little girl,

"What do you mean you can't read these?" He looked at her,

"I have no idea what they say." Her face turned towards him, and her eyes held no lies,

"Papa look it's the writing!" Cosette went over to a wall,

"Cosette no!" Will grabbed her hand before she got closer,

"Let her read it!" Balthazar roared pointing the pistol at Guillaume, "Or never see the boy alive!"

" Go ahead, Cosette." Beth nodded to her and the girl looked over at her father and he just nodded. She walked over there. This time she read it was not in a language that anyone but her understood. As the words rolled out of her mouth the light grew bigger and bigger. Finally it grew no more.

Balthazar smiled evilly and pushed Beth towards the ball of light

"Ladies First."

* * *

I finally got a chapter up! does a little happy dance! I felt so bad last week, but honestly I had NO time! It was the damn play practice then I went to Chicago and saw Wicked, which is a VERY good musical. Then on Sunday I realized that I hadn't updated. So I'm really sorry and I hope this made up for it! Review!

E.V. Oleander


	16. The Realms

The room became very quiet. Will held on to Cosette tightly. Jack was trying very hard to find a way out of this. Elizabeth was still sitting on the ground looking at the now portal and Beth was glaring at Balthazar.

"Listen," Jack sauntered his way up to Balthazar,

"Stay back Sparrow," He cocked his gun, "Or the boy dies,"

"Do ya honestly want to be doin' this?" His body stopped moving,

"I think I do." Balthazar nodded,

"But think," He smiled, "All that you fear could be in there. It could take longer to find the one thing yer lookin' for, than it is to die. You probably might meet all that you killed and I don't think you want to see them again. An' that monster you're so keen on gettin' only Mrs. Norrington here can control it. So how exactly are you going to control it?"

"I control her." His eyes narrowed,

"But how can you tell your really controlling somethin' when it's not yourself." Jack laughed, "Hell which one of us can really control ourselves?"

"Enough Sparrow!" Balthazar shouted, and he turned to Beth, "in ya go." And pushed her in,

"Beth!" Will moved forward, but remembered Cosette; he put her down, "Stay here Cosette." She nodded, and Will went to Balthazar. Will pulled out his sword.

"Turner do not move another step!" Balthazar narrowed his eyes, "The boy gets it!"

Will did not move, but Jack was close to Balthazar and swiftly took out a dagger and plunged it into his heart taking care that the gun shot upward instead of at Guilliaume. Cosette screamed when it went off and ran to Will. Will picked her up and went over to Guilliaume.

"Are you alright, Guilliaume?" He asked, and the boy nodded and turned to Cosette

"You were afraid when the gun went off!" The boy laughed,

"No I wasn't!" She protested,

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't."

Will smiled and walked away from the two squabbling kids.

"How do we get her out?" Will asked Jack,

"Go an' get her." He shrugged,

"Can we get back out?" The whelp questioned,

"Yes." Elizabeth answered from her spot on the ground,

"How?" Will looked at her,

"It is a choice," She got up on wobbly legs,

"A choice?" Jack narrowed his eyes, "I thought you could come and go as you please?"

"Only the… witches can." Her dry voice said, "I have only been there once…."

"How long have you known?" Will asked,

"Since I was little," She sighed, "I found the diary when I was ten, but never knew what half of it said, because it was in that language."

"Could someone go and get her?" His eyes almost pleaded with her,

"No." Elizabeth looked down, "She has to make the decision on her own. They will give her back when she says so."

"I don't trust you." Will went towards the portal and turned back to Elizabeth, "I can't trust you." He went in, but everything was pitch black, and he felt like he was falling at a very fast speed, deeper and deeper. Yes he was in the realms, nothing was above him or below him, and it was just dark. Finally he saw like and brought himself upright, it was a door. A wooden door that looked forbidden, he put his hand up to push it open.

"WAIT WILL!" Elizabeth's voice came form nowhere, but felt someone beside him and looked, she stood or floated, he wasn't sure, right there, "You don't know what's in there."

"Beth," His answer was plain and simple, "And I'm going to get her out."

"But you do not know where she is!" She sounded frustrated, "Things happen in the realms…."

"I don't care!" He finally pushed the door open, and light surrounded them, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them they were in a meadow. It was beautiful. It was light but the moon was in place of the sun. Flowers were in bloom and the grass was green.

"Some stay and never come back." Elizabeth said in a melancholy tone, "The dead reside here."

"Is it heaven?" Will asked,

"No," She shook her head, "heaven would not have creatures that live here."

"Where is Beth?" He looked at her,

"House of Dreams." Her eyes scanned the horizon, "Her mother probably took her there."

"Where is it?" His eyes tried to see what she was seeing, if in fact she was seeing anything at all.

"I will take you there." She started to walk where she was looking. He followed her. In his mind he saw his happy family and moments that were to come and was even more determined to make them happen.

* * *

They had been walking for a good hour, Will estimated. His feet hurt and his lack of sleep was starting to kick in. Neither of them had talk for the period of time, but Will enjoyed the scenery. They were in a forest now, and he could never imagine what horrible creature could still lie here.

"I had no choice but to choose him." Elizabeth broke their silence,

"Excuse me?" Will's attention turned to her,

"Norrington." She sighed, "My father wanted me to. He… he told me that you could never make me happy, and he threatened your life."

"Threatened my life?" He lifted a brow,

"He was going to make it look like you killed one of my maids," Her tired voice explained, "Then hang you for your crime. I couldn't let it happen."

Will didn't answer

"I'm sorry Will." She turned and stopped walking, making him stop, "I love you, I always have."

"But you kissed him." He shook his head, "that is unforgivable,"

"But I had to!" Elizabeth yelled, "I didn't want you dead!"

"I don't love you Elizabeth." His eyes were sincere, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She screamed and hit his chest, "Why can't you love me! Why can't you take me away! Why…Why…Why!" She collapsed into his arms and cried, "He doesn't love me. He doesn't love him."

"Who?" Will felt bad for her, even though he didn't love her, he still cared for her,

"Norrington." She sobbed, "I see him with other woman all the time!" Quickly she started to regain her posture, "I'm sorry." Wiping at her eyes she turned back around, "Let's keep going." They started to walk again,

"Are you really that unhappy, Elizabeth?" He walked along side of her,

"Why should I?" Her voice was bitter, "I have everything I could want and need."

"You could stay with Jack and the crew." Will shrugged, "If you explain…"

"No," She shook her head, "I can't I have to live what I have to."

Silence came to them for a few more minutes.

"Will?" Elizabeth said,

"Yes?" He inquired,

"I am happy for you." She smiled a bit, "Just a bit jealous."

"I'm glad you can admit to it." He smiled also. She turned her head to a great stone tower, "What is this?"

"The House of Dreams."

Yes there is an update! I cannot believe it either! But I am really sorry! Its just life. BUT GOOD NEWS! PLAY IS GOING TO BE OVER THIS WEEKEND! Wish me luck!

EV


	17. Death after Life

Will went forward but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Elizabeth we…."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, "I do not know what is in there and sprits are not…."

"We can face whatever is in there," He gave a little smile; "If we can face undead pirates then I'm sure we can face something called the House of Dreams." And he went ahead to the door. He opened in and went inside, Elizabeth followed him. The place was dark, he could see nothing. Suddenly a light flashed overhead, and it circled around them.

"What is this place?" Will looked up at the light,

"The House of Dreams can be the greatest thing to happen to you or…" She was also looking at the light, "your worst nightmare."

"Where is Beth?" He asked looking away from the light; a scream answered him, "Beth!" His eyes went to some stairs and he went towards them, again Elizabeth stopped him,

"We do not know what can happen, Will!" She gasped,

"She's up there we have to go and get her!" His voice pressed and he went to them and starting to climb up to a room that was on the seventh landing with a faint light coming from the doorway. The screams kept coming, and his legs started to skip steps and run up the high stairway. There was one final scream when he reached the landing and he burst open the door and went into the room.

"Hello William."

"Mother?" He looked at her, she was beautiful as he remembered her, she even had her gorgeous smile on, and he looked to her left "Beth!" She was slumped on the floor with her eyes closed, "Is she…?"

"Dead?" The woman laughed, "Good Lord no!. Did they kill Balthazar Lizzy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth appeared at the door.

"I don't understand, mother….."

"Well it's very simply really." She shrugged, "I control the realms, and Elizabeth here controls the demon within them. Balthazar loved to think that he controlled them, but to put it simply, he didn't and now rest in Hell. And your Beth" She paused, "Well the ring, that you gave her, we need it."

"Cosette has the other part." Elizabeth spoke,

"Then we'll wait." The woman smiled, "I always wanted to see my grandchildren. And I missed Jack terribly."

"He won't come." Will's eyes narrowed,

"But he already has," She went towards him, "He brought the children along too. See?"

Slowly Will turned and his eyes widened at the sight. Jack was pinned up against a wall head rolled to the side with Guillaume. Cosette was coming towards them, but her feet were not touching the ground and her eyes were closed as if sleeping.

"But they were outside the portal." Will's voice was weak, "They…"

"The whole cave if under my control." His mother's smile never wavered, "How else would you have so easily killed those pirates?"

"But their not…"

"Oh, but they are." She nodded in mock sadness, "I can control who comes in and out of the realms at any time, as long as they are in the cave. Lizzy here, this is not her first time here. No, this is her second."

"You lied!" He turned to Elizabeth,

"I told you I've been here before." Her head turned, so as not to look at him.

"She's beautiful William." The other woman touched her granddaughter's cheek, "Just like her mother."

"What do you want with her?" His eyes narrowed, "What do you want with any of them?"

"Lizzy haven't you told them?" She cocked her head at the girl, and then back to Will, "Beth and your daughter have two things I want. Well actually three if you count the necklace broken in half."

"Then take the items and let us leave!" He shouted,

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." A smile came to her lips, "You see Cosette, is what Lizzy dearest chose for our little sacrifice."

"And the others?"

"Well Jack and Guillaume they will return when they choose." She shrugged, "And Beth, let's just say, we wont be needing anymore assassins."

"Then what am I here for?" He took a step towards the woman he used to call mother,

"It was truly nice to see you again," Lifting her finger she made a circle with it in the air, "But at the moment your services are not needed." Turning to Elizabeth she said, "Yours either."

"But…" Elizabeth began, and began to scream as the she began to fall fast along side Will, who just held it in and watched for any sign of floor. When they finally did hit a surface it was cushioned with what felt like hay. Will landed beside Elizabeth and crawled away from her and leaned against a wall.

More than an hour had passed. A light shone through a small bared window in the room. There were no doors and it was small and round. Will was in a curled position and Elizabeth just sat there. Neither one had spoken since they landed in the pitiful room.

"I'm sorry." The words came from Elizabeth's mouth in almost a silent note, "I'm so sorry."

"You know saying that doesn't make up for the past." He didn't move, "It almost makes it worse."

"But I am."

"That's what you said last time." His tone told her not to speak any more, but instead he broke it, "Why did you do this, and do not lie, Mrs. Norrington?"

"I wanted freedom." She said quietly,

"I said not to lie,"

"You." A different answer came, "I wanted you, and freedom."

"How?" He looked at her, "How do you possibly think that I could want you now?"

"I…"

"Elizabeth you choose to kill my child!" Will finally was curled and glaring, "You helping my mother, who wants to release this evil creature that only you can control! And you left me for big pompous idiot! You expect me to coming running back to you?"

"Not exactly running…" She muttered,

"I couldn't," He shook his head, "I can't."

A silence fell between them. Both trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"How does this creature and these realms work?" Will asked, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, "No lies."

"The realms are controlled by your mother."

"I thought Balthazar controlled them?"

"No," She shook her head, and allowed herself a small smile, "Men always like to think that they are in control but when your mother died she was in control after your grandmother passed through…"

"Passed through?" He looked at her,

"The dead have a choice when they die." Her eyes couldn't look meet his, "If they feel there is more to do, or they have a duty, they stay in the realms hoping to do whatever they feel they need to do. The others go to heaven or hell. Some, like Balthazar do not have a choice, that's only if you were truly evil."

"Then why didn't my mother pass through?"

"Because she had a duty to watch over the realms." Elizabeth answered, "Deacon did though, your mother told me, when she told me about your life in England."

"I can see my mother did a good job with that." His voice was bitter, "Can they ever be closed?"

"Yes!" A voice that was not Elizabeth's said, and they looked up to see a figure falling. They backed away so it could hit the soft hay. "Happy to see you still do not have any manners."

"Mrs. Swann?" Will looked at the woman rising; she looked like an older version of Elizabeth

"I suppose." She shrugged, and looked at her daughter, "Hello Elizabeth."

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth looked as if she was about to cry, "You cannot be here!"

"I have come to help." The woman touched Elizabeth's cheek, "You grown beautifully, but your soul lacks the love you need."

"I'm sure yours was that same." She sneered

"At least I was getting somewhere and made deals that only I could break." Her lips were touched with a pleasant smile,

"How did you get here?" Will broke the little family reunion.

Mrs. Swann smile only grew "Magic."

Now that's a chapter! Review!


End file.
